Don't Quit
by PenMojo
Summary: Ev Deaton couldn't stand Beacon Hills. Five years later and she's back, but things in this town have taken a turn for the weird. She thought working at the vet's office with her father would be boring. She'd never been more wrong. Now she's falling for a sexy werewolf with green eyes, fighting off alphas ,and keeping bitchy hunters away from her Dad.This can't end well. Derek/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning Beacon Hills," the local news said on the alarm clock and Ev Deaton quickly reached her hand over to shut it off.

Groaning, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ev are you up sweetheart?" her father called out from downstairs and she groaned again, falling back into her pillows.

"Yeah!" she called back," I'll be down in a minute."

With great effort she forced herself to get out of bed. Slowly, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where the heavenly scent of coffee greeted her senses.

"Good morning," her father said and poured her a cup which she gratefully took and kissed him on the side of his bald head," How did you sleep?"

"Great," she replied and sighed as she took her first sip," It's good to be home."

"I'm glad to have you home," he said and ruffled her hair as he moved into the living room to read the morning paper. She took a seat at the kitchen table.

Ev Deaton had lived in Beacon Hills most of her life. Right after her mother had died to be exact.

Her father, the local veterinarian, opened up an office here. Ever since she was little she'd loved animals and had gladly followed in his footsteps. Now, after graduating from college in New York a year ago and traveling the world she'd come back to Beacon Hills to work with her father.

"I promise I'll get an apartment soon," she said loud enough so he could hear in the next room.

"Nonsense," he replied, coming back into the kitchen and standing in the doorway," This is your home."

"I'm twenty two years old, Dad," she said, finishing the last of her coffee and setting the mug in the dishwasher," I can't live at home. That just looks bad."

"You're a single young woman who would be living alone," he countered," that's dangerous."

"Dad you made sure I was a black belt in four different types of martial arts, I can shoot a gun, a crossbow,and use a knife," she replied sarcastically," No way in hell I can't defend myself. "

"I'd feel better if you stayed here," he said pleadingly," At least for a few months."

"Fine," she replied an gave him a quick kiss on the cheek," You worry too much, Daddy."

"Because you constantly attract danger," he replied and she laughed as she headed back up the stairs.

Ev went back into her room and shed herself of her pajamas as she went to take a shower. Briefly, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and she marveled at how much of her mother she had in her. Her caramel colored skin, green eyes, and wavy black hair distinguished her from her father very widely.

She moaned as the hot water hit her skin and submerged herself under the spray. Her cell phone began to ring in her bedroom and she sped up her shower.

When she got out she checked the caller ID to see it was Mary Ann. Her best friend who was back in New York. She redialed the number as she towel dried her hair.

"Hey doll face," her perky voice said.

"Hey what's up?" She asked, pulling her back into a ponytail as he kept the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Just calling to make sure you got in okay," she said and Ev frowned.

"I got here two days ago," Ev said.

"You said you were getting there on Friday," Mary Ann said incredulously.

"It's Saturday," she replied, shaking her head with a grin.

"I must have had way too much to drink last night," she said and Ev laughed," Although I went home with a super hottie and he gave me his number. I might just call it, but I don't do the whole relationship thing. On the other hand he was really good in the sack."

"I see you found your new booty call," Ev said, swiping on mascara and eyeliner.

"Ooh good call, babe," she replied,"  
Now what about you. Is Beacon Hills a beacon for hotties?"

"I haven't done much mingling since I got here,"she replied and went over to closet. She pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and an oversized maroon sweater.

"Well do some mingling," Mary Ann scolded," Get your fine ass a man friend and get laid."

"Sure,"she replied sarcastically," I'll jump right on it."

"No you need to jump right on some guys di-"

"Don't you have work to get too!" Ev said, stopping her form finishing her sentence.

"Oh shit!" Mary yelled," I'll talk to you later babe."

The line went dead and Ev rolled her eyes. Smiling, she tossed her phone into her purse and got dressed.

She pulled on a pair of brown riding boots, grabbed her purse and hurried downstairs.

Pulling her car keys from her purse she called back,"Dad I'm heading to the office. "

"I have some house calls to make so I'll be there in a few hours."

She closed he door behind her and unlocked her SUV. In no time she was heading down the road, humming along to the song on the radio and tapping aimlessly to the beat.

She stopped at a red light and something caught her eye in the bushes at the side of the road. She squinted and examined it to be a foot. She parked her car and got out. She ran over closer.

"Excuse me," she called out," Are you alright?"

The guy who was behind her got out of his car as well," Is someone out there?"

She began to push back the foliage so she could see the rest of the person and she let out a horrified scream as she looked at half of a body.

The guy came barreling over and saw what she was looking at,"Oh my God. I'm gonna call the cops."

He was kind enough to lead her away from the scene.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she leaned against her car.

"Just really freaked out," she said as the guy dialed the number.

She knew no way was she ever going to forget about this.

"I'm Chris Argent," he said and began to dial the number.

"Ev Deaton," she said with a slight nod.

"Dr. Deaton's little girl?" He asked and she nodded.

"You know my dad?"

"An old friend," he replied just as the operator answered," yes I'd like to report a body."

He said it in such a calm voice that it made her want to pull herself together.

The cops were examining the scene as she talked to a one of them. The sheriff car pulled up and she sighed in relief at the familiar face of Sheriff Stilinski. She used to babysit his overly hyperactive yet undeniably charming son, Stiles and his best friend, Scott.

"I'll take it from here deputy," the sheriff said an they embraced in a hug,"I'm so sorry this had to happen just as you got back in town Ev."

"I'm fine Mr. Stilinski," she said with a small smile," it's just it's not every day you see half of a body."

"No, it's not," he said, running a hand over his face, "Ev, did you see anything? Anyone suspicious?"

"No,"she said, shaking her head," I was driving and I saw the foot. I thought someone might need help so I went over there and, well, you know the rest."

"You want me to call your father?" He asked.

"No," she said quickly," he's already worried about me twenty four seven."

"Alright, but if he ask I won't lie,"he said sternly.

"Wouldn't ask it of you," she replied and gave him a small smile," Speaking of fatherhood. How's Stiles?"

"Uh, well, he's still driving me crazy if that's what you mean," he said and ran a hand over his neck," that kids going to run me into an early grave."

"Tell him I miss him and to stop by the vets office of he wants to see me. "

"You know that kid had the biggest crush on you."

"I was not aware," she said with a laugh," but that would explain most of his behavior. What about Scott?"

"Still partners in crime."

"Good," she said," now stop worrying about me and go do your job mr sheriff."

"We'll you're free to go," he said with a smile,"along with that other guy. You know his name?"

"Chris Argent," she said over shoulder and got into her car. She took a shaky breath and turned on the engine. Carefully she drove past the road block and made sure to look straight ahead all the way to the office. No way she as taking the risk of finding the other half of that body.

Ev walked across the parking lot and pulled out her masters key. She unlocked the door and flipped the closed sign to open.

A few various animal noises greeted her as she laid out food for all of them in the back room and did various chores.

The door chimed a few hours later and she went to see who it was. Her face broke out in a grin when she saw Stiles and Scott.

"Oh my God!"she squealed and ran to embrace both of them.

"Look at you too you're all grown up," she said, her sentimental side taking over," you're like sixteen now, right?"

"Yup and you. You look great,"Stiles said awkwardly and she laughed.

"Thanks," she said and turned to Scott," I heard you work here now."

"Yeah you're Dad's the best," he said," as soon as you left he gave me a job."

"Let me guess. Cleaning out various animal crap," she said with a smile.

"Exactly," he replied.

"Hate to break it to you but you still get the grunt work kid," she replied and handed him the broom shed been holding.

He happily took it and went to work.

"So how long you plan on being in town?" Stiles asked.

"A few years," she said,"I don't want to be in Beacon Hills all my life but I'd figure it'd be good stay here for at least a bit. "

"Cool," he said," I don't still need a babysitter but-"

"Oh I disagree on that one," she said," you may be taller than me now but I know you're still that goofy kid who got his head stuck in the bucket. "

"That's because he did that a few weeks ago too," Scott called from out back and she laughed.

"Thanks dude," Stiles called back," Anyways I'm glad your back. I missed you. "

"I missed you too," she said," I gotta get bak to work but come by anytime."

"Oh I'll be back," he said, backing out but her ran into the door and she held back a fit of laughter.

She made her way back to the examination room where she was waiting for a sick labradoodles pain meds to kick in so she could put him back in his cage.

"So when do you guys get off winter break?" she called out to Scott in the back room.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah,"he said, coming back out with a full trash bag," I'm gonna make first line in the lacrosse team."

"I remember my lacrosse team," she said," they were a bunch of jack asses. "

"Good to know things don't change with time " he said with a smile," but I'm not like the rest of them."

"I know," she said," you and Stiles are sweet kids."

"Well you helped us turn out like that," he said and she smiled tenderly.

"Enough emotional crap. Go take out the trash before you stink up this whole building," she said and carefully picked up the dog off the table. He laughs and did as he was told.

She put the dog back in his cage and the door chimed again.

"Ev, it's me," her father called out and she shed her white lab coat and hung it on it's hook.

"Alright," she calls back and grabbed her personal belongings.

She walked out into the main room to greet her father," I'm gonna head home and run. Scott's here and he's taking out the trash. I'll see you back at home."

"Be careful," he said as she left.

Ev looked at the outskirts of the woods behind her house and took off running. She didn't think as her feet pounded on the terrain.

It wasn't until she was God knew how far from her house that she realized that a body had been found in these very woods. She was stupid. Really stupid. She went running alone in the woods. That's asking to be the next victim.

She had pepper spray on her but of that wouldn't do much good against an axe welding maniac.

Regardless she kept running and checked her counter. She run five miles and she had no clue where she was.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked aloud and held up her phone for signal. Of course there was none.

Great, now she was lost in the woods, with no phone, and no dignity. She kept running ,searching for a signal and she stopped when she saw a house.

Slowly, she walked towards it and she frowned. She knew this place. A kid she'd gone to school with whole family had died in a fire here. She couldn't remember his name.

It certainly looked like there had been a fire. The poor house, once probably beautiful looked sad now.

Against her better judgement she began to walk towards it. She made her way up the porch steps and stopped at the door. Slowly, she pushed it open and stopped inside. The floor boards creaked and groaned under her weight as she explored. She stepped into what was most likely a living room at one time but was now nothing more but an empty room with some burnt furnishings.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a disembodied voice said and she turned quickly to see a man standing in the threshold.

"Why the hell are you sneaking up on me?" she yelled, terrified as she looked him over. He was tall with fair skin. He had green eyes and jet black hair with a five o clock shadow on his chiseled jaw. Even though he was wearing a loose leather jacket she could tell he was buff and also very attractive. If she was going to be killed at least her attacker was cute.

"You're on private property," he replied coldly.

"I know," she said, crossing her arms and mimicking his stance," I'm lost and I don't have cell phone signal."

"Don't you know there was a murderer in these woods?" He asked, looking at her as if she were stupid.

"I'm the one who found half the body," she said," so yes I'm well aware. I'm not an idiot. "

"Yet you came running out here alone, got lost, came into an abandoned house, and willingly admitted to me ,a guy who could very well be the killer ,that you have no means of communication," he said simply.

She raised her eyebrows," Are you the killer?"

"No."

"Then stop bitching," she said and walked past him," I'll get off your property."

She walked out the door and she heard him following after her.

"You're lost," he called after her.

"Thanks for the update," she called over her shoulder.

"You don't have any way to get home."

"I'll go back the same way I came. "

"Would you just stop?" he asked, obviously frustrated and she did and turned to him.

"What?"she asked with a shrug.

"There's someone dangerous out there and you're wandering the woods lost. Please just let me take you home," he said.

"How do I know you're not dangerous?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm not a danger to you," he replied simply.

She stood staring him down and weighing her options.

"Do you always offer rides to lost woman who come into your house?"

"Do you always get lost and come into abandoned houses?"

"Fair enough," she replied and thought about the pepper spray in her pocket," Alright fine."

"My car's out back," he said and walked off, expecting her to follow which she did.

As promised a sleek black sports car sat parked out back. This guy just kept getting better or worse depending how you looked at it.

He opened the passenger door for her and she got in. She looked around the car and before he could get in she quickly checked the glove compartment for weapons. Finding none she relaxed just a bit and buckled up.

He got into the driver seat and the car roared to life when he started the engine.

He surged off," Where do you want to be dropped off?"

"You know where the local vets office is?"

He nodded.

"There's fine," she said quietly.

"I could just take you to your house but my guess is you don't want me to know where you live," he said and she smirked.

"Someone's street smart."

"And someone's a smart ass," he retorted.

She scoffed,"If I had a dollar for every time someone told me that."

"In the short time I've gotten to know you my guess would be that you would be very wealthy."

"Guess I'm not the only smart ass around here."

He smiled a lighting quick smile and she made her mind up that she liked that smile.

"Derek Hale," he said," my name's Derek Hale. "

That was the name she was trying to remember earlier! She couldn't believe she didn't put two and two together. It was his family that burned down in that house.

"Ev," she replied," we went to school together."

"Evangeline Deaton," he said and she rolled her eyes ," I remember. Your Dad's the local vet."

"No one calls me Evangeline," she said simply.

"Okay," he said," Ev. "

He liked the sound of her name in his voice.

"Okay," she mimicked," Derek. "

Judging by another one of his flash smiles, he liked the way she said his name.

"Are you always this amusing?" He asked, his eyes in the road.

"I'd like to think so," she said," Are you always this abrasive?"

"I'd like to think so," he said and she smiled.

"Why Ev?" he asked suddenly," Why not Eva?"

"Because every Evangeline wants to be called Eva," she lied the same lie she'd said a thousand times before," Ev is different and it sounds bad ass."

"That's not the only reason," he challenged her.

She felt compelled to tell him the truth," My dead mother used to call me Eva."

"I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"Everyone is," she said," whenever I tell someone they're always sorry like it would mean anything to me. "

"I get that," he said, his jaw tight,"People were really sorry when my family died. "

"But not the people you wanted to be sorry," she said, reading his mind.

He didn't answer and she knew he was right.

"Why did you get in this car?"

"I figured I had four options," she said," I go back into the woods, get even more lost and die of dehydration or the murderer finds me and offs me or I go with you and you kill me or I go with you and you actually take me home."

"What made you decide that I would be the most appealing death?"

She decided to take a risk,"You're attractive."

This time his smile lasted more than a second.

They pulled into the parking lot of the vet's office and she felt a pang of disappointment.

She unbuckled her seat belt and began to get out but she turned back to him.

"Thanks," she said and he nodded," See you around?"

He seemed to be thinking it over," I wouldn't mind if you got lost on my property again."

She smiled and got out of the car. She didn't need to turn around to know he was watching her because there were two things she knew. He was hooked on her as much as she was on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ev hummed as she checked a cat's heartbeat. Her father watched her intently as she looked happier than usual.

"What's his name?" her father asked and she didn't turn to him so he could see the look of shock on her face.

"What makes you think there is a him?" she asked innocently.

"Your mother hummed all the time," he said and she turned to her father," She said it was because she was in love."

"Love's a strong word," she said quickly, turning back to the cat and scratching its ears," I'm only twenty two."

"Your mother and I met at twenty," he countered," We were married by your age and you were born two years later."

"Dad, I am perfectly happy being single," she said and handed the cat over to him," If someone ever comes up I'll let you know alright, but please do not expect grandchildren anytime soon."

"Promise," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Promise," she repeated and went off to sit at the reception desk. She hated lying to him but how was she supposed to him about Derek? He was the embodiment of bad boy and not the type of guy Daddy's little girl brought home.

It'd been four day since she'd seen him. When she'd gone to Scott and Stiles lacrosse game she could have sworn she saw him in the shadows, but she blinked and he was gone.

"Ev, would you go out and get lunch?"her father called from the back and she saw her perfect opportunity to go get lost in the woods again.

"Sure Dad!" she called back," I'll be back in an hour or so."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev got out of her car and walked towards the giant gaping hole in the ground. She stood over it and she realized it looked like a shallow grave. A piece of police tape lingered off to the side.

"I bet you have a lot of questions about that," a familiar voice said and she spun around, face to face with Derek.

"Just a couple," she replied in a squeaky voice as she chastised herself about falling for the one guy who was probably an axe murderer.

"I didn't kill anyone," he said carefully as she began to back away from him.

She nodded eagerly," Of course you didn't. I believe you."

"I was arrested yesterday," he said and she was confused as to why him telling her that would make her feel any better," The body that you found. It was my sister, but I didn't kill her."

"It was an animal attack," she managed to choke out," That's what the police said."

"You're an animal expert. Do you honestly believe there's an animal in this area capable of doing that?" he asked," you may be insane but you're not an idiot."

"Oh thanks," she snarked, momentarily forgetting she terrified," but no there's not. At least not here."

"Exactly," he said.

"There's no way a human being can synthesize an animal attack," she said," What are you saying?"

"I don't-"he began but she cut him off.

"The other day you knew there'd been a murder," she said," you said it as if you were sure. An animal attack isn't murder. Why were you arrested?"

"Because the other half of the body was dug up on my property," he admitted and she gulped," The victim was my older sister."

"Derek what's going on?" she pleaded," Because right now I really just want to kick you in the balls and run so please stop with the cryptic crap because I am really and truly scared."

"You never have to be afraid of me," he said and it calmed her much more than it should have," but you should probably get as far from me as you can and never look back."

"What!" she exclaimed as he began to walk off. She followed after him, her heeled boots making it difficult.

"I said you should stay away from me," he called over his shoulder.

"Okay so first you tell me to get lost on your property anytime, and then you tell me to actually get lost. What the hell is that?"

"I'm dangerous," he practically growled," You need to stay away."

"What is this Twilight?" she asked, rolling her eyes," Something weird is happening and you bet your ass I'm going to figure out what it is because you won't tell me. You're not a killer, fine, but you fit into this somehow and it's not just because of your sister. You're right. I'm no idiot, but I am defiantly insane which means I'm going to throw caution to the wind and find out what the hell is going on!"

She'd followed him all the way to her car and finally he turned to her, grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her driver's side door.

"Get in the car, drive away, and never come back," he ordered and she yanked her arm free.

She leaned forward until they were centimeters apart," No."

"You're infuriating," he said.

"So are you."

"I'm going to regret letting you in my car, aren't I?"

"Most likely."

With that he slammed their lips together, pushing her back into the car as their bodies came in full contact. She moaned at the touch and tangled her hands in his hair as his hands roamed the length of her body. She moaned into the kiss and he growled, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to kiss and nip at her neck.

He brought his lips back up to hers and they kissed furiously. They pulled apart for air and they stared at one another, panting wildly.

"I should go," she said between breaths.

And he set her down," Yeah, you should do that."

"Still want me to stay away?" she asked and cracked a small smile to which he kissed her again, this time softer as he cupped the side of her face.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked with a smirk," You're still going to go looking for answers, aren't you?"

"Maybe," she said and opened her car door.

"You're one hell of a girl," he said.

"Why thank you," she replied and drove off with a huge smile on her face.

**TEEN WOLF**

The rest of the day went by slowly at the office. She sat at the receptionist desk and did nothing but think about the kiss, make out, whatever. Either way she was thinking about things that she hadn't thought about in a while. She was no virgin, but the way he'd picked her up like she was nothing, attacked her neck, and grinded against her, it left her wanting more. A lot more.

Scott came barreling through the door," I'm so sorry I'm late."

She glanced at the clock," Scott you're supposed to be here at five and its five o two."

He let out a nervous laugh," I just don't want him to think I'm slacking off."

"You're one of the least slackiest kids I know," Dr. Deaton said, coming out from the back," Now come and get to work."

"Yes, sir," he said obediently but the door chimed again and Sheriff Stilinski walked in with a police dog in tow.

"Hey I'm here for Buttercups check up," he said and Ev stared down at the vicious looking dog.

"Buttercup," she said questioningly.

"Don't ask," he said and he handed the dog off to Scott who led him out back.

"Hey, listen, while I'm here, do you two mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about?

Sacramento still can't determine an animal," he said and pulled out a file.

He set it down in front of Ev and she opened it slowly. It took everything in her not to freak out when she saw the pictures of various bites, claw marks, and mamings on a man's body. As far as she could tell he was in the hospital.

"I'm not exactly an expert," her father said, examining a picture he'd picked up," This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?"

She hadn't heard of another attack.

"Yeah. And we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body," the sheriff replied and she frowned.

"A wolf? I mean, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, sixty years," Scott chimed in.

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory. They could have wandered in from another state driven by impulse," Deaton explained and with a shaky hand Ev picked up a picture of the man's arm with claw marks so deep it looked like it was almost torn off.

"These are claw marks," Ev said steadily," A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth."

"So what do you think, it's a mountain lion?"and Ev almost scoffed. This was definitely not a mountain lion.

"I don't know. A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles. And then the throat," Deaton said and she felt sick to her stomach.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air," she said, excusing herself from the two men and making her way out the back door.

"Ev are you okay?" Scott called after.

"Yeah just feeling a little claustrophobic," she said and jogged to the door. She barreled through the door and peeled off her lab coat, chucking it to the ground. The alleyway was empty as she paced back and forth, her hands tangled in her hair. She brushed off her unceasing shivering as an effect of the cool night air.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God," she repeated over and over again," What am I doing? Am I crazy? I need to break it off with him. He was right, he's dangerous. Oh God what the hell am I into?"

She leaned back onto the brick wall and tried to steady her breathing. Just as she began to calm, a low growl coming from her right accelerated her heartbeat again. She turned to see a huge wolf at the end of the alleyway with glowing red eyes, staring back at her.

Slowly, she began to back away to the door, but it was too far. If she screamed for help she'd be dead before anyone could come to help her.

It growled again," Evangeline…"

She shook in fear as she heard her name, but that was impossible. Wolves didn't do that. Unless this wasn't a wolf. It began to come closer and she began to back away slowly.

Suddenly, something dropped down in front of her. She recognized the broad shoulders and leather jacket immediately. He got into crouching position and all she could see was the back of his head. Another growl started and her eyes widened as she realized it was coming from Derek.

The wolf began to back off and then she heard the crash of numerous dumpsters as it took off. Slowly, Derek stood up, his back still to her.

"Derek," she whispered and he didn't answer," Derek, look at me."

Slowly, he turned to her and she covered her mouth to keep from letting out an involuntary scream. His incisor teeth were lengthened past anything normal and his eyes glowed a piercing blue. Slowly, they dissipated and he went back to normal.

"Understand now," he said and she nodded as she took her shaky hands away from her mouth.

"Werewolves," he said," I just brought you into the world of werewolves and I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything, just stared at him.

"Ev," he said and she still didn't respond," Ev, please talk to me."

She let out a breath she had been holding since she'd seen the wolf," Oh my God werewolves are real!"

"Yes," he said carefully as to not to freak her out.

"And that giant ass wolf that just said my name," she said, waving her hands in the direction it'd went," that was a werewolf."

"An alpha to be exact," he replied and she shook her head rapidly," he's the strongest out of us all and he's the one who killed my sister."

"Good to know," she squeaked and she took deep, shaky breaths.

"We need to talk," he said and grabbed her hand to pull her away, but she stopped him.

"I have to tell my Dad I'm leaving," she said, waking out of her trance like state.

"Meet me out front then," he said and picked her lab coat off the ground. He handed it to her and waited until she was inside to walk off. She walked through the hall and met her father in the examination room.

"Ev are you-"he looked up at his daughter's terrified face," Evangeline are you alright?

"Yeah," she managed to get out in a croaky voice," I'm really not feeling well. I think I'm gonna head home."

"You can't drive home like this," he said.

"I just called a cab," she reassured him.

"Alright, sweetheart," he said and kissed her on the cheek," Go home and get some rest."

"I will," she said with a small nod and grabbed her belongings. She headed out into parking lot and Derek was waiting for her in the far end.

She opened the passenger side and slid in," Please tell me you're not about to kill me because I know something I shouldn't."

"I told you that you never had to be afraid of me," he said and sped off.

"I should be," she said," I should be really afraid. You're a werewolf. They aren't supposed to exist. You, this, all of it should not be possible."

"Well it is," he said and she got annoyed.

"No shit Sherlock! I know all of this is normal for you, but I'm still trying to wrap my head around this entire thing okay. Werewolves, alpha, killings, it's not normal for me so please try and use you god damn empathy skills."

"You're right," he said as they came to a red light," I'm sorry. I'm just- I can't believe I let you get pulled into this."

Her phone began to ring in her purse and she pulled it out. She took one look at the caller ID to see it was Mary Ann.

She answered it quickly," Mary Ann I'll call you back later. I'm…busy."

"Busy as in work or busy as in getting busy," she said in a suggestive tone.

"Goodbye Mary Ann, "she said and she looked at Derek who had a raised brow.

"Let me guess enhanced werewolf senses so you just heard that?"

He nodded," She sounds nice."

"That's what all the male population says," she replied and leaned her head against the seat," How the hell did this happen?"

"I was stupid," he replied, pulling into the gas station," I was stupid and I couldn't help myself. I let you get into my life."

"I do attract danger," she mumbled under her breath.

"Stay in the car," he said," I'll be right back." He got out and went to the pump, putting gas in the car.

Something caught her eye in the rearview mirror. A black SUV pulled up behind them and Derek knocked on her window. She rolled it down just enough so she could hear him.

"Do not get out of the car. They can't see you through the glass," he said without looking at her and staring at the SUV.

"Who's they?" she asked.

"Turn up the window," he ordered and for once she did as she was told. The doors to the black SUV opened and three men stepped out. She recognized one of them. I t was the man who'd seen the body with her the other day, Chris Argent.

They began to surround the car and Derek stood his ground. She could barely make out what they were saying.

"Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance," he said and picked up a wind shield wiper. He began to wash Derek's window and she was thankful he couldn't see her because she was already thoroughly freaked out.

"If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" he said, his words kind but his tone menacing," Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?"

She almost came out of the car at Derek's defense but she thought better of it. He could handle it and she would just screw it up, but what did these men want with him.

He stopped washing the windshield and put the wiper back," There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

"It looks like you wiped bird shit across the window," she said to herself and Derek chuckled outside. She guessed he could hear her and she smiled, knowing she at least did something. Argent didn't catch it and he began to leave.

"You forgot to check the oil," Derek said and she smirked.

"Check the man's oil," Argent said and one of the men came up to the window and pulled out a gun. She scrambled out just as he shattered it with the butt of his gun.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked her quietly and she nodded.

"I'm sorry. I thought he was going to shoot," she replied in a shaky voice.

"It's okay. Don't let them see your face," he said and he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist so she could hide her face in his chest.

"Who's this?" Argent asked from behind her," I guess I was wrong about no family."

"Leave her alone," Derek said," She's got nothing to do with this."

"But she's with you," Argent replied," She's got a lot to do with this."

"Please just leave her alone," Derek said and Argent was quiet.

"Your boyfriend's bad news sweetheart," he said and she heard their footsteps impede and the sound of a car driving away moments later.

He loosened his grip on her, but he didn't let her go. She looked up at him.

"Who were they?"

"The people that hunt my kind if we get out of line," he replied somberly and she nodded.

"There's no way you're going to be able to explain all this to me in one night is there?"

"No," he said and bent down and kissed her," I can't stay away from you."

"That makes two of us," she replied, and untangled herself from him" We have to go now. My father'll be home soon."

"Give me a second," he said and she got back into the car, staring at the broken remains of the shattered windshield. She took off the scarf she was wearing. Carefully, she swept the broken pieces into the scarf and got out of the car. She emptied the remains into the trash can.

"Thanks," Derek said as she wrapped her scarf back around her neck," You didn't have to do that."

"And that ass didn't have to break your windshield with a freaking gun," she said and got back into the car along with him.

They were silent except for the occasional directions she gave him to her house.

He pulled into the front of her house and she sighed in relief when her father's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Give me your phone," Derek said.

"You could say please."

"Are you always this difficult?"

"Only with people I like," she replied and handed him her phone.

"I'm putting my number in here," he said, typing it in and then handed it back to her," You call me if you think anything's wrong. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad," she replied and smirked at his visible annoyance.

She began to get out but Derek pulled her back until she was on his lap.

"Don't call me Dad," he said, they're foreheads together.

"So can I use the number for booty calls?" she asked seductively and nipped at his lower lip.

"You're gonna be the death of me," he said and kissed her with all he had. She had a hold over him and they both knew it.

"Good night, Derek," she said, pulling away breathless and shimmied her way out of the car. He made sure she was safe in her house and the lights were on when he drove away.

Ev made her way upstairs and threw her stuff down on the floor. She fell back onto her bed with her arms spread out and sighed.

"I'm falling for a werewolf," she said aloud," I am the only girl stupid enough to knowingly fall for a god damn werewolf."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Wow I did not expect this story to get so much traffic. Thanks to everyone who's read and review and keep it coming. Let me know what you think. Improvements, suggestions, things you want to see. I love to hear it!**

"In other news a slight panic has arisen on Beacon Hills as animal attacks have-"

Ev slammed the alarm clock and snuggled into bed. The brief second when you wake up and nothing's wrong with the world lasted longer than usual until she remembered the guy who made her want to go at it like a bunny rabbit was a werewolf. She shot up in bed and spotted the note on her lamp.

_I had a house call in Sacramento. The office is all yours today._

_Love,_

_Dad_

She picked up her phone and sent Derek a quick text telling him she'd be alone all day. She hadn't seen him in two days, but he called her every day to make sure she was okay. It was annoying yet flattering at the same time.

She didn't worry when he didn't answer right away, but she was worried when it was almost the end of the day and he still hadn't responded.

**TEEN WOLF**

Derek sat in the passenger seat of Stiles jeep. He could feel the effects of the wolfs bane bullet seeping through his bloodstream slowly but surely.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there," Stiles said.

"Almost where?" he managed to ask through the haze of the pain.

"Your house."

"What?" he said, beginning to panic," No, you can't take me there. Not when I can't protect myself."

"Okay where the hell am I supposed to take you?"

"The vet's office," he replied.

"No!" Stiles exclaimed, hitting the breaks on the car," Are you friggin crazy? The vet's daughter is there. I don't think she'll react well to the whole werewolf dying on her floor thing."

"Just take me there, Stiles!" he growled. Ev was his last resort. If he was going to die then he'd be near her when it happened.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Take me to the vet's office or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev hummed as she cleaned the floors. The bell rang, signaling someone was entering.

"I'll be just a second," she called out, put up the broom and shed her lab coat.

"Hi how can I-"she took one look at Stiles supporting a pale and sickly looking Derek and went right into doctor mode.

She opened the gate for them," Bring him into the back," she said and changed the open sign to closed.

She put the shades down and followed after them.

"Sit him down in the chair over there," she said and Stiles did it with no gentleness.

"You two know each other?" Stiles asked with crossed arms.

"He knows about all of this?" she asked Derek," He's just a kid."

"How do you know about werewolves?" Stiles countered," Derek tell you about it."

"Yes," she said simply and crouched in front of Derek, he was barely conscious," Tell me what's wrong."

"I've been shot with a wolfs bane bullet," he said, struggling to remove his jacket and she helped him. She looked to his arm and covered her nose at the smell.

"Oh my God," she said," Derek it's festering. It's killing you."

"Yes we're well aware of that," Stiles said," We have Scott going after an antidote at the Argents house."

"Where does Scott fit into this?" she asked, looking up at Stiles.

"He's a werewolf too," Derek told her and she looked to both of them.

"The alpha bit him?" she asked him and he nodded with great difficulty," How the hell did he get into the Argent house?"

"His girlfriend is Allison Argent," he said and Ev's head was reeling.

"Chris Argent's daughter," Derek croaked and coughed up black ooze. She would worry about Scott later.

"Okay Stiles go into the storage room and get towels and a bucket," she ordered and he went off.

"Tell me you'll be alright," she said, examining the wound in his arm and looking at the black ooze on his shirt.

"I have a last resort," he said and began to cough again," Stiles come on!"

"And what would that be," she said, just as his head lolled forward and he passed out," Damn it Stiles come on!"

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev paced the length of the room as Derek vomited more black ooze into the bucket. It had been half an hour since Scott's last call and she beginning to freak out. Derek was getting worse and worse by the hour and she couldn't do anything without that bullet.

"Alright time for last resort," Derek said, getting up from the chair and she came to his side so he could lean his weight on her.

"Which is?" Stiles asked, shrugging.

"Ev you have to cut off my arm," he said and she nearly dropped him.

"The hell I will!" she exclaimed and brought him over to lean on the examination table.

"You've performed amputations before."

"On animal, Derek," she yelled," You are not an animal."

"He's a werewolf," Stiles chimed," I mean that counts, right?"

"Not helping, Stiles," she said and turned back to Derek," Scott will be here soon okay. He'll get here and we'll get the bullet and you'll be fine, but I will not cut off your arm."

"Ev it's either that or I die," he said firmly and she stared him down.

"Fine," she said and grabbed the power saw from the bottom cupboard. She wrapped a rubber tie around his arm and he held out his arm on the table as she started the saw.

"Ev? Scott said from the doorway and she turned to him with a look of the utmost relief on her face," Oh my God, Scott! Please tell me you have the bullet."

"Yeah I-"he began and took it out of his pocket. She took it from him and handed it to Derek.

"Wait Ev how are you-" Scott began but she cut him off.

"We'll talk about this later," she said and looked to Derek," Now work your antidote and fix yourself."

"I have to-"he began, but he fell on the floor out cold. The bullet fell into the air vent.

"For the love of-"she exclaimed, kneeling next to Stiles.

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. What the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles panicked.

"Get it together, Stiles!" she said and slapped Derek hard across the face. It didn't work this time and she began to worry now.

"He's not waking up! I think he's dying. I think he's dead!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I got the bullet!" Scott yelled and Ev turned back to Derek.

"I'm really sorry for this!" she said, reeled back, and punched him as hard as she could. He woke up suddenly and she gave him back the bullet.

"Ev I need you to open the bullet, dump out the contents and light it on fire," he said, barely able to sit up against the wall.

"Scott get the lighter," she commanded and pried the bullet open with his teeth and onto the counter. Scott gave her the lighter and she put the flame onto the powder. It glowed and sparked.

"Now what?" she asked frantically.

"Take it and put it into the wound," he said in a weak voice.

She scooped the powder into her hand and kneeled in front of Derek. She grabbed his now limp arm and did as he said. He screamed and struggled in pain, but she held her hand their until she saw the wound suck back into itself, the black veins going back to its point of origin and the bullet hole healed.

She let out a deep breath and got up, pulling Derek up with her.

"Sorry about that," he said with a cheeky smile and she huffed.

"So how do you two know each other?" Stiles asked accusingly.

She slapped Derek clean across the face," Do you have any idea how pissed I am right now? You wanted me to cut off you arm! What the hell was that?"

"I thought I was dying," he replied, matching her tone," I'm sorry for trying to keep myself alive."

"I leave you alone and you get arrested! I leave you alone again and you get shot! How the hell am I the insane one? And let's not forget the fact that you neglected to tell me about Scott being a werewolf. Look I know I've only had about two days to process this but I think that's a major detail. I mean how can you-"

She didn't finish as he pulled her in for a kiss that shut her right up.

"So that's how they know each other," Stiles said and she pulled away, remembering the two were in the room.

"I defiantly did not see that coming," Scott said and she looked at the two boys.

Stiles looked from her to Derek, "How the hell did this happen?"

"I assume your father gave you the talk," Derek said and she hit him in the arm.

"I see agonizing pain doesn't even take away your ability to be a smart ass," she said and looked at the two boys," It just happened."

"This has to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Stiles said and walked off," I need air."

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything–" Scott said, but Derek cut him off.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek challenged.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are," Scott said childishly.

"Scott," Ev said gently," I've seen firsthand how cruel these people can be. Do not trust them."

"No, Ev," Derek said," He needs to see. I can show you exactly how nice they are."

She looked to Derek to see what she was hinting at but got no clues.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev covered her nose as she emptied the black vomit down the sink and out of the bucket. Stiles mopped up the black goo from the floor.

"He's bad news, Ev," Stiles said, stopping his actions and saying what was on his mind for the last hour.

"Look I know I sound like those girls in utter denial but I'm not," she said sternly," I know he's a risk and I'm willing to take it."

"Why?"

"To hell if I know," she said with a shrug.

"So you're risking being with a dangerous werewolf for reasons you are unsure of?"

"Sounds about right," she said with an indifferent shrug but she knew Stiles was right.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev sat on her bed in a pair of underwear and an oversized t-shirt. Her hair was out and she'd taken her contacts out so she was currently using her red nerd glasses her father had insisted on getting her in case she ever lost her contacts. Needless to say, she never lost him. She curiously read a mythological creatures book on werewolves.

She jumped at the knock on her window and she turned to see Derek, crouching on her roof. She quickly went over to the window and unlocked the latch.

Pulling up the screen, she said," Most people consider this peeping."

"Good thing you're not most people," he said and stepped through her window.

She shut it behind him and stood up on her tiptoes to lock it back. She turned to see Derek staring at her with an intense look in his eyes and she realized she'd given him a nice look at her half naked behind.

"You know I think I'll change into something less revealing," she said, beginning to walk past him but he lightly held her by the arm.

"What's you're wearing now is just fine," he said and nipped at her ear.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you," she moaned and pulled away from him," What did you show Scott tonight?"

"My uncle. Peter Hale," he replied," he was the only one to survive the fire and now half his body is burned and he hasn't spoken a word or moved since that day."

"I'd say I'm sorry but I know how you feel about that," she said and gave him a light kiss.

"You know I have the day off tomorrow," she whispered and he connected their lips in a frenzy. He picked her up bridal style, and set her on the bed, never breaking the kiss as he rolled on top of her.

He balanced himself on his hands, but she pulled him full on top of her and both of them groaned at the contact. Suddenly, she flipped them over so she was on top, still kissing him.

She took his large hands in her much smaller ones and guided them to rest on her hips. She heard the tear of fabric and she felt her t-shirt almost completely shredded in the back.

"Easy wolf man," she whispered and began placing kisses down his neck. He sat up with her and she pulled his shirt off his body and threw it a side. She continued to kiss down his body and he pulled her back up to him and flipped them over. He grinded against her and she moaned, throwing her head back. He scraped his teeth along her pulse point and she keened in ecstasy.

"Derek," she moaned loudly and intertwined one of his hands with hers," God don't stop."

He did just that," You're Dad's home."

"He said he won't be here until tomorrow," she said, brushing him off and kissing him again.

She heard the front door open and the pair froze," Evangeline, I'm home early."

"Crap," she exclaimed and they scrambled out of bed. She picked Derek's shirt up off the floor and tossed it to him. He began to go out the window as her father came up the stairs but she grabbed him by the belt loop and dragged him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked and she pushed him into the bathroom.

"I'm not finished with you yet, wolf man," she said, gave him a quick kiss and shut the door just as a knock sounded at her door.

"Evangeline, sweetheart," her father called out and she took a deep breath to slow her accelerated heart rate.

"Yeah, Dad," she called back," I just got out of the shower. Sorry."

"May I come in?" he asked and she quickly grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her body before unlocking the door.

"Hey Dad," she said as she opened the door and he walked past her," What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day. Making the assumption that you were seeing someone. I shouldn't have pushed you and mentioned your mother."

"Dad, it's fine," she said with a small smile and big guilt," It wasn't a big deal."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied and ushered him out of the room," You've had a long day. Go get some sleep. Love you."

"Love you too," she said and shut the door behind her. She started to walk away but went back and locked it.

Derek came out of the bathroom, still shirtless," You're not comfortable lying to your father."

"It's better than hey Dad I'm hot and heavy for a werewolf bad boy who just so happens to be a former murder suspect," she said with her hands on her hips," the less he knows the better for everyone. The alpha won't hurt him if he doesn't know anything and you may be a supernatural creature of the night but if he found what you were doing with his little girl he'd make you hurt. Badly."

Slowly, he began to stalk towards her," It'd be worth it." His eyes never left hers as he untied her robe and pushed it off her body. She couldn't peel her eyes from his as his hands snaked behind her back and her shirt was torn clean off her body. The scraps fell at her feet, leaving her naked except for her panties. He growled and his eyes glowed blue.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked in a deep and raspy voice.

Her chest heaved as he stared intently into her eyes," I don't think I've ever been surer in my entire life."

With that he pulled her to him and she jumped into his arms as they fell back onto the bed once again. She reached between them and undid his belt buckle. She pulled his jeans down as far as she could get them and he kicked them off along with his underwear. She could feel his length between her legs and she grinded against him. He let out a low growl and ripped off her underwear.

"Keep that up and I won't have any clothes left," she whispered to him and smiled devilishly.

"That's the point," he said and kissed her softly, then her neck, the valley between her breast," I want you so badly."

"I'm on the pill," she groaned out," please just do it already, Derek. "

With that, he braced himself at her entrance and kissed her as he thrusted in. She cried out into the kiss and dug her nails into his bicep.

"You have to be quiet," he said.

"What about you? You don't howl when you come, do you?" she teased and wiggled her hips. Derek groaned and thrusted into her. She bit her lip so hard to keep quiet she thought she tasted blood.

"God you're tight," he said and buried his head in her neck, he thrusted again in again. She begged for mercy but she hoped he would give none. She said it was too much but she hoped it would never end. He hit a spot that sent her reeling over and over again. The strange yet familiar pit in her stomach began to expand.

"Ev tell me your close," he pleaded.

"Yes, yes I'm almost there," she whispered and he intertwined their hands, pinning her down.

She bit her lip hard when she felt herself tighten around him . That was it for Derek and he came right after her.

"Ev," he grunted out her name over and over again as she whimpered through her release.

Derek almost collapsed on top of her but he pulled out slowly and lay next to her. Both of them trying to catch there breathe as they stared up at the ceiling. Slowly, Derek turned to look at her and she looked at him.

"You gonna be gone in the morning?" she asked him casually but with sad eyes.

"No," he replied simply and pulled her to him so her head lay on his chest. She fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Derek stayed awake for a while longer. She just looked so beautiful when she slept. He'd slept with woman before, but he was always gone before morning. He knew if he left her now, that was it, they were done and he couldn't imagine his future without her. He'd definitely never felt this way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you guys so much! You're too kind on the reviews. Is there anything you guys want to see? Suggestions? Feedback? Let me know.**

Ev blinked as the sunlight streamed in through the window and hit her face. The breath of the sleeping werewolf behind her tickled her neck and the events of last night came flooding back. She smiled and her phone began to ring. Quickly, she grabbed it off her nightstand and saw it was Mary Ann. She silenced the ringer and maneuvered his arm from around her.

Slowly, she crept from the bed and into the bathroom. She wrapped her robe around herself and sat on the toilet as she answered the call.

"Hey Mary Ann," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" she said on the other line," Oh my God you're in bed with someone!"

"Actually he's in bed and I'm trying to make sure I don't wake him up," she whispered, biting her lip as she could practically feel his hands on her from last night.

Mary Ann screamed on the other line and she distanced the phone from her ear.

"Would you be quiet?" she harshly whispered into the receiver.

"You so got laid!" Mary Ann exclaimed," Oh my God was he good? Were you good? Wait, he didn't leave during the middle of the night?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," she said back," Now can I call you back later."

"Hoping for a morning quickie?"

"Goodbye Mary Ann," she said and cut the call. She figured she might as well take a shower while she was in there. She was out ten minutes later. She opened the door and saw Derek sitting up in bed with a smile.

"Morning," he said. She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss, but he pulled her back to him and kissed her again, beginning to pull her on top of him. He began to kiss her neck and she lightly pulled away from him.

"I just took a shower," she said regretfully.

"You're lucky your Dad's about to knock on the door or else I'd never let you leave this bed," he said and she frowned just as his prediction came true.

"Evangeline I'm heading to the office. Don't forget you have the day off today."

"Okay. I'll see you later," she called back and heard his receding footsteps. Reluctantly, she got off of Derek and went to her closet. She dropped her robe and pulled on her underwear. She could feel Derek's eyes on her.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked without looking back at him.

She got a growl in return and she smirked as she pulled her clothes out of her closet.

She pulled on a long sleeve green shirt and tucked it into a floral body con skirt. It took everything Derek had not to touch her when she pulled on a pair of black tights. She smoothed out her outfit and went over to her vanity. She fixed her hair into a side part as Derek got out of bed and put his clothes on. She watched through the mirror.

"Now who's putting on a show," she teased as he pulled on his shirt.

"You think you're the only one who can be a tease," he said playfully.

She got up from the vanity," I'm best at it," she said and kissed him slowly.

"Last night -"he began but she cut him off.

"If you say anything other than something positive I'm going to kick your werewolf ass."

"I was going to say," he pulled her close with a smirk," Needs a repeat."

"Well that's going to have to wait," she said and pulled away from him, grabbing her coat and purse," I've got errands to run today, but I'll stop by later. Please do not get shot, arrested, or maimed."

"No promises," he said and was out the window in no time. She briefly wondered if he'd even driven here but shook it off as she made her way downstairs. She slipped on her black boots at the bottom of the stairs and was out of the house.

**TEEN WOLF**

"We are not allowed to make any moves against him," Chris Argent scolded his sister in the grocery store," We have no proof he's hurt anyone."

"But he knows who the alpha is," Kate whined, pushing the cart alongside him.

"I don't care," he whispered harshly," It's the code and we follow the code."

"Yes, sir," she said sarcastically.

Just as this happened, Ev was restocking her father's refrigerator and had their back to him. Chris spotted the head of wavy black hair and knew it looked familiar. It was the same head of hair that was clinging to Derek Hale a few nights okay.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, looking in that direction and not seeing what he was staring at.

"Remember how I said Derek Hale had a girl with him that night at the gas station?" he said and she nodded," That girl in the green shirt over there. I only saw the back of her head but I'm sure that's her."

"Think we can find out who she is?" Kate asked just as Ev turned around. Chris was taken aback in surprise.

"I know who that is," Chris said as she scanned the isles, not noticing the two," She's the local vet's kid. Evangeline Deaton."

"So she's already got a thing for animals," Kate joked," You think she knows what he is?"

"I doubt it, but she needs to be warned before she gets caught up in all of this," he said as Ev came their way.

"Evangeline," Chris called out and she looked up. She smiled immediately as she came their way.

"Hey, uh, Chris right?" she asked with a smile and looked at Kate," Is this your wife?"

"My sister," he said and she stuck out her hand to Kate.

"Hi, I'm Ev," she said and they shook hands.

"Kate," she replied in a sweet tone," Wow, you are so pretty."

"Oh, thank you," she said in surprise.

"I bet you have all the boys at your feet," Kate teased, but Chris knew what she was doing.

"Way too busy for romance," she said with a laugh but she stood her ground and Chris began to think she wasn't the girl.

"Oh come on sweetheart cut the crap," Kate said with a sudden change in tone and Ev frowned.

"I don't understand," she said, her smile dropping.

"You're boyfriend, Derek Hale," Kate said abrasively.

Ev's eyes popped out of her head," You mean the guy they arrested as a murder suspect! Why would you think-"

"Evangeline I know it was you with Derek the other night," Chris said with a little more sympathy," I'm sorry my men frightened you but we are not the bad guys. Derek Hale is bad news, just as I told you the other night."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about," she insisted beginning to walk away but Kate grabbed her by the arm.

"Listen sweetheart we know you're screwing him and believe me when I tell you that you need to kick his ass out of your bed and never look back. He'll get you into some serious trouble," Kate said in a menacing tone.

Ev's whole demeanor changed as she looked from Kate's hand on her arm to straight into Kate's eyes," No, you listen. I've been trying to be polite, but you're really starting to get on my nerves. And believe me when I say that any danger I get in, I can take care of myself so I suggest you let me go before I knock your teeth in. Sweetheart."

Kate let go of her arm and Ev stared her down for another moment before walking off with her head high.

"Well I can see why he likes her," Kate said as she rounded the corner and out of their sight," She's feisty. Still think it's her?"

"I'm not even sure," Chris said, turning to his sister," Even if she is involved with him nothing we say to her will make her stay away from him. She's a stubborn one."

"What about her father?" Kate asked," Maybe we could-"

"She's a grown woman," Chris said," She's smart. She'll figure it out if she knows what's good for her."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev's pounding strides from her run came to a stop at the back steps of the Hale house. She made her way up the stairs and opened the door. She came through what used to be the kitchen door and saw Derek in the living room doorway doing pull ups…without a shirt. She bit her lip and followed her movements with her eyes. He dropped to the floor and began doing push-ups.

"I feel like you're doing this on purpose," she said and he stopped and got up, turning to her," Oh no don't stop on my account."

"How did you sneak up on me?" he asked in confusion.

"I wasn't trying," she said with a shrug," You were obviously preoccupied."

"Enjoying the show?" he asked, using her earlier words against her," You ran here. It's a good couple of miles and the alphas still out there."

"I've been running for years and the alpha wouldn't attack in broad daylight," she said," and like I said earlier I can…"

She paused remembering that she hadn't said the words to him but Kate.

"Ev, what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Just lost my train of thought," she lied.

He rolled his eyes," You know you can't lie to me right?"

"You know I really wish I had that ability. I would have had a much better love life," she joked and Derek raised one of his eyebrows," Okay fine I ran into Chris Argent and his sister, Kate, who just so it happens is just as pleasant as her brother."

Derek's face hardened," What did she want?"

"Chris recognized me from the other night," she admitted," They were telling me to stay away from you. I didn't let them know they were right."

"What did you say to them?" Derek asked.

"Kate basically threatened me and I told her I'd knock her teeth in."

He smiled wide and kissed her," You're an amazing woman."

"What was that-"she began to ask but he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You have a bed in this place?" she asked, attacking his neck and suddenly, his movements stopped," What's wrong?"

"Kate, she's here," he set her down and dragged her into the kitchen," Keep quiet."

Distantly, she heard the front door open.

"No one home," an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable," Kate's voice said and Ev felt herself grow angry as they hid in the kitchen, side by side.

"Should we go?" she whispered.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard," another unfamiliar voice called out.

"Do all hunters suck at taunts?" she asked to lighten the mood and Derek smiled quickly.

"If things get ugly you run. Got it?" he asked just and she nodded just as footsteps began to get closer.

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got?" Kate called out," If you wanna provoke him, say something like, too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter."

Derek's eyes glowed blue as the footsteps got closer.

"It's not worth it," she whispered and he didn't look at her.

The footsteps came closer and Derek looked to her," Go now."

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered harshly," Don't let her get to you."

Derek inched closer to the door as the footsteps got closer," Run!" he growled and she did.

"Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Kate yelled and that was it. Derek burst out of the room with a roar. He was going to tear Kate in half.

He took the two other hunters down easily and went for Kate. He didn't see the electrocuter in her hand until it collided with him and sent him onto the ground. He hit him with it again and again as he doubled over in pain.

"This one grew up in all the right places," Kate mocked in a suggestive voice, "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."

He growled and lunged at her again as he hung from the couch but she just electrocuted him one more time. He tried to crawl away but he had no energy left so he just leaned against the door way and was glad Ev was as far away from here as possible.

"What do you want?" he managed to get out.

"Oh nothing," she said and hit him with the electrocuter again," Nine hundred thousand volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out."

She leaned down to his level," Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," he replied, looking her in the eye. He hated to think about their shared past and he hated that she'd been anywhere near Ev.

"Aw sweetie," she said mockingly," You don't like me anymore now that you have a hot new fine piece of ass. I met your girlfriend today. She's a knock out."

He didn't respond because he didn't know how. He couldn't play dumb because they'd seen him with her and he couldn't let her know she was right.

"And feisty," Kate said, getting close and whispered in his ear," I bet she's a hellcat between the sheets, hmm? She looks so innocent though. I thought you were more into experienced women."

He didn't answer.

"You know I could always have one of my men pay little Ev a visit as a reward," she whispered," See how much fight she's got in her."

Derek growled.

"There it is," she said and backed away from him, satisfied that he'd gotten a reaction," Now, We didn't kill your sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is the Alpha, killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy."

Derek remained silent and looked down at the floor.

Kate caught on immediately. She was a bitch, but she wasn't stupid, "Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?"

She turned back around and Derek was already out the door by the time he heard the gunshots. He ran as far as he could until fatigue gave way and he stopped, breathless as he looked back at his house. He'd worry about Kate later. He had to find Ev. He followed her sent for almost for a while. She was still running and judging from how far she'd already gone in that short amount of time. She was a fast runner. He picked up the pace and found that the trail stopped in a cluster of trees. He could hear her heavy breathing and pounding heart. She was hiding.

"Ev, it's Derek," he called out gently and she came out from behind a tree.

"Are you okay?" she asked with sad eyes," Did she hurt you?"

"No," he lied," I got away."

"Why do they keep coming after you?" she asked as he embraced her in a hug. He hadn't had one of those in a long time and he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms.

"She thought I knew who the alpha was," he said, letting her go.

"So they can just come after you whenever they feel like?"

"They're supposed to follow a code," he said darkly," Come on my cars parked not too far from here."

"Is this how you're worlds always been?" she asked after a few moments of silence," Even if you've done nothing they still treat you like you're nothing more than animals."

"Yes," he replied," And that's how it'll always be."

"Someone should change that," she threw out, trying to see his reaction.

"Many have tried," he said," My family did nothing wrong yet they were killed. Some of the people in that fire were human and some were just kids. Me and my sister were at school when it happened."

"They killed children," she said, horrified.

"Yes and it's my fault," he said, barely above a whisper but she heard him.

"What?" she said, confused.

"I wasn't home when it happened," he said quickly," I could have helped."

"If you were there you just would have died too," she said, holding his face in her hands," There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. You got to live Derek and because of that I got to meet you."

She kissed him softly," Don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

_"Except it was my fault," _he wanted to say as she looked into his eyes but he knew he couldn't. He'd never told anyone.

**TEEN WOLF**

"Dad? You home?" Ev called out to the empty house. When there was no reply she led Derek inside. Luckily, a laundry basket of her father's clothes she'd washed last night was still out and she grabbed a t-shirt from it and tossed it to Derek.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she shrugged.

"As much as I like the peep show I actually have stuff to do and I can't concentrate if you're half naked," she said with a smirk.

He shook his head and put the shirt on," When's your Dad coming home?"

"Not until at least midnight," she replied, walking towards the kitchen," You can stay here for awhile, but you kind of have to stay in my room when he's home."

"Thanks," he replied, exploring her living room. He went to the fireplace and saw several picture frames on the mantle. Among them were school pictures of Ev, her high school and college graduation, a recent one in front of the Eiffel tower with another girl, and a family photo. He recognized her father and he thought it was Ev next to him, but she was the little girl. No, the woman standing next to Ev's father was her mother. They looked just like one another. Same eyes, skin color, same build, same smile. He was in awe that he didn't even hear her come to stand next to him.

"I was six when she died," she said quietly.

"You look just like her," he said, picking up the photo.

"I get that a lot," she said with a small laugh," She and my Dad started the vet's office here after they got married. I was born and raised here and I never left. When I was younger, I wanted to stay here my whole life, but then she died and I had no answers. I just got picked up from school by my Dad and we stayed in a hotel for a week. All I got was that she was dead. No why or how and I'd never ask my Dad to relive it so I never ask."

"Don't you ever want to know?" he asked.

"All the time," she said," It was killing me so much that when I graduated high school I went to New York, the other side of the country. I graduated college and I still didn't want to go home so I traveled with Mary Ann. We'd gone everywhere we could possibly go and I realized I couldn't keep running forever so I came back."

"And?"Derek asked, putting his arm around her.

"I met a guy," she replied with a shrug," But he kind of brought all this crazy stuff into my life and the thing is I don't care because I don't what it is but I couldn't stay away if I tried."

Her heartbeat was steady as she spoke to him and he knew the words he wanted to say, but he knew it was too early to say them.

"I-"he began but she cut him off with a kiss.

"I don't care what you are," she said quietly," I don't care who comes after me. I'll be right here."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev twisted her hair up in a messy bun as she came out of the bathroom in leggings and an oversized grey sweater. Derek sat on her bed, looking through the photo album she'd put together from her world trip with Mary Anne.

"When you say you traveled," he began, flipping the page," You really traveled."

She sat down next to him and Derek pointed at a picture of her and Mary Ann at an Irish bar with gallon mugs full of beer. He raised his eyebrows.

"It was Mary Ann's birthday," she said with a laugh," We were in Dublin and she wanted the full Irish experience. I ended up having to drag her back to the hotel half conscious as she screamed out an Irish song at the top of her lungs."

"Mary Ann sounds-"he stopped, struggling for words.

"If you don't know her she's just a party girl," she explained," If you do she's a party girl with a big heart."

"And what about you?" he asked carefully," What are you like?"

She sighed and smiled, looking down," I don't know yet."

"I do," he said, and turned her face to look at him," You're everything I wish I was and I am head over heels for you."

There foreheads touching, she said," The feelings very mutual."

"Your father's home" he said, their lips a whisper apart. She groaned and gave him a quick kiss before going to meet her father at the door.

She came down the stairs just as her father opened the door," Evangeline, I brought guest for dinner."

"It's a good thing I made…"she began, but she paused when Chris and Kate Argent came in behind her father," Extras."

"Hi, Evangeline," Kate said with a smile and she felt cold.

"Hi," she said with a sugar sweet smile," Uh, Dad, let me just finish something upstairs and I will join you guys in a second. Dinner's on the stove."

"Alright, sweetheart," her father said with a nod and Ev attempted to walk up the stair calmly, but as soon as she was out of sight she ran to her door and closed it behind her.

"Why are they here?" she asked Derek with wide eyes," Oh my God what if they hurt my Dad?"

"They don't hurt humans," Derek said, holding her lightly by the shoulders," They're just messing with you. Trying to get information. Don't let them get to you."

"They're in my house, Derek," she practically growled," They're practically threatening me."

"They're bluffing, Ev," he said, shaking her lightly," They won't hurt you."

"Fine," she replied," but I don't bluff. I'm taking care of this right now. No way they come into my house and my father and get away with it."

"Don't do anything stupid," he said.

"No promises," she replied and took a deep breath before heading back downstairs. She entered the kitchen to see everyone already seated at the round table.

She took a seat between her father and Chris and across from Kate.

"So Evangeline-"Chris began as they ate.

"It's Ev," she corrected sweetly," Evangeline is such a mouthful."

"Ev," Chris continued," Your father tells me you graduated top of your class at NYU."

"It was a small class," she replied with an unwavering smile.

"Nonsense," her father said," I sat through a three hour service."

"You must be so proud," Kate said, addressing her father, but looking at Ev.

"Extremely," he said and put some food into his mouth.

"So how are you doing now that you've returned to Beacon Hills?"Kate asked, finally taking her eyes off Ev to eat," I bet it's not as exciting as traveling the world."

"You'd be surprised," she said, clutching her knife. The two women stared the other down.

"I bet you miss all your friends," Chris said casually," Not many people your age in Beacon Hills."

She looked to Chris, "There are a few."

"Yeah, like that guy who was arrested a few weeks ago," Kate said, pretending to think it over," What was his name?"

"You mean Derek Hale," her father said with a laugh," Definitely not the kind of company Evangeline keeps."

"That's good," Chris said," Innocent of murder or not he's a damaged young man."

"Because of the fire that burned down his home and killed all of his family," Ev said casually," I think anyone would be damaged by that."

"It's not an excuse for murder," Chris retaliated.

"I'm not saying it is," she replied," but Derek Hale and I went to the same school. I remember all the rumors and one of them was that it was no accident. That it was arson. I know if something like that had happened to me I wouldn't exactly be the friendly type."

"You're sympathetic towards a murderer," Kate said in a disparaging tone.

Ev took a sip of water before answering," I'd never condone murder. All I'm saying is I can empathize with his anti social ways. I lost my mother and I still have bad days. He lost his whole family. It can't be easy. Besides, the death was ruled an animal attack. Wasn't it?"

They obviously weren't expecting her to react as well as she was.

"I was referring to the more recent ones," Chris said.

"Also animal attacks," her father said," The sheriff has asked me to consult on the case, but I'm no expert."

"Do you have any theories Dr. Deaton?" Kate asked.

"The best I could say is a mountain lion," he replied.

"What about you college grad?"Kate asked in a sweet tone, but she picked out the mocking behind it," Any theories."

"If we weren't in California I'd say a wolf," she replied, gouging out her reaction.

"But you don't think it's a mountain lion?" Chris prompted.

"No," she said slowly.

"So what do you think it is?" Kate asked.

"Honestly," she said, leaning forward with her chin in her hands and a mischievous smile," I think it's a werewolf."

The table broke out in laughter and Ev laughed easily.

"That's quite a theory, Evangeline," her father said with a laugh," My daughter always had such an active imagination."

"You've got quite the hellcat here," Kate said to her father and Ev stared the older woman down," I bet you had to keep all the boys from knocking down your door."

Her father laughed uneasily," Oh no I kept this one busy with everything I could enroll her in."

"Self defense, gymnastics, archery, teen classes at the shooting range," Ev listed with an eye roll, but she looked at Kate. The bitch should know who she was dealing with.

"You've got some fighting skills then?" Chris asked.

"Never had to use them, though," she replied.

"You know," Chris began," the business I run. We can always use people with you specific skill set. If you're ever looking for extra work you should come to us."

"That's not necessary," her father said quickly. Ev looked between her father and Chris who seemed to be having a stare down themselves.

"How exactly do you two know each other?" Ev asked.

"I helped him with an overpopulation of bears in Seattle a few years back," her father explained.

"Your father doesn't give himself enough credit," Kate said," He's much better than an animal expert."

Dinner was suddenly finished and Ev had to fight the urge to sigh in relief.

"Well Alan I'd love to stay but I have a parent teacher conference for Allison," Chris said, getting up from his chair.

"Hold on Chris," Kate said and looked to Ev," Could you show me the way to the bathroom?"

"Of course," Ev said and walked off, expecting Kate to follow her. She stopped at the door down the hall, farthest from the kitchen. She turned to Kate.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked.

"You don't want Daddy to know his perfect little angel is fucking the resident bad boy," Kate mocked.

"I told you I don't know Derek Hale and I am certainly not fucking with him," she whispered harshly," And even if I did why would it be such a big deal to you?"

She was curious to hear her reply.

"Because a sweet, innocent little thing like you could get into a lot of trouble," she said quietly, the same mocking tone she always had," Why are you with him, huh? It's the sex, isn't it? I just can't get over how innocent you look, yet you like it rough, don't you? I bet he likes screwing you. A virginal sweetheart with a tight-"

"You wanna talk dirty," Ev growled," How about this? You get the fuck out of my house and stay out bitch."

Kate smiled," Chris, let's head out."

Kate moved past her and to the front door. Ev took a deep breath and followed after her.

"Thank you for the amazing food, Ev," Chris said as her father opened the door," We'll talk later Doctor."

Just as they were about to close the door, Kate called out," Hope you have fun with you werewolf, Ev."

Ev waved and when her father wasn't looking, stuck her middle finger to her.

"I'm sorry for the last minute notice," her father said, locking the door.

"It's fine," she lied," I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to turn in early."

She was up the stairs before she could give her father a chance to respond. She slowly walked into her room and locked the door. Derek was sitting on the window seat across the room, staring out the glass pane.

"I'm guessing you heard all that?" she asked, leaning against the door.

"Every threat," he said and ran his hands over his face," It's bad enough the alpha came after you but now the hunters. We can't do this Ev. It's putting you right in the line of fire."

"Hey," she said, getting him to look at her. When he didn't she crossed the room to him and made him look at her.

"I said I'll be right here," she said, searching his eyes," If you think just because a little wolf and a hunter with serious PMS comes after me I'm gonna back down than you don't know me. I said I don't care. I will fight with all I have if it means being with you. I'm no quitter, Derek. Are you?"

"No," he said," I'm not quitting on you."

"Good," she replied," Now prove it to me."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev rolled onto her side in my bed, Derek's arm around her bare waist.

"Did I reassure you?" Derek asked, nuzzling his face into her neck," Or do I need to show you again."

"Jeez give me a break," she said with a chuckle," You don't exactly go easy on a girl."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said, nipping at her neck," God, you're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied and rolled over on top of him," Now tell me wolf man. How do you feel about a girl on top?"

"I'm not about to complain," he said and she smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly," I'll never quit on you."

"I know," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you guys! So much positive feedback. I'm so happy! Yall are the best readers ever. There are only a few so I'd like to thank you guys personally.**

**First off to all the lovely anonymous guest reviewers. Yall are great. I wasn't sure how this story would be received but you guys always make me smile. And to that guest who asked about Dr. Deaton. You will have to just keep reading;)**

**Lex- Glad you love it. Hope it stays that way.**

**SymphonyDiva- You don't even have to ask.**

**BloodMoonWanes –I'm so flattered that you think so highly of my story and I hate bitchy Kate too. Thumbs up for double reviewer.**

**Piper- I'm glad you're hooked. Another awesome double reviewer.**

**fl0werchild- Please don't burst. I'd be sad. I'd have one less awesome reviewer.**

**narusakulove97- I knew I couldn't be the only one out here. I kept waiting and I was like screw this. I'll write it myself.**

**twibe- And I love you and all your awesomeness which I can tell is a hell of a lot of awesome.**

**Pheebz4eva-I'm so glad. Derek is such a complex character and writing him has proven difficult. Thanks for the encouragement.**

**I hope this covers everyone. I figure if you guys can take the time to review I can take the time to tell you how friggin awesome yall are!**

Dr. Deaton watched his daughter move around the kitchen making coffee, her heels clicking on the tile floor as she hummed an unknown toon. He smiled at his place on the kitchen table while he read the morning paper.

When Ev had first come back to Beacon Hills he knew the only reason she was here was to take care of him. He knew how much pain and questions Beacon Hills held for her. He knew she'd stayed away for so long because she needed too, but he couldn't leave. For her mother's sake, he couldn't leave.

Despite all of it, she was back. He thought she'd be unhappy here. With her world travels and adventurous personality, she was not a small town girl. She'd proven that when she'd turned down a marriage proposal from her high school boyfriend. Yet another bad memory. But she was here and despite all of it, she had never looked happier. She had a shine in her eyes, a spring in her step and a permanent smile on her face. He knew it wasn't the effect of being back home so it had to be someone. He just hoped it wasn't-

"Dad," Ev called to her father, snapping him out of thoughts.

He dropped the paper he'd neglected to read from in front of his face," Yes, sweetheart."

"I asked you if you wanted coffee," she said, holding out a cup to him.

He took it gratefully," Thank you, Eva."

She noticeably stiffened at the name of adoration her mother had given her. She quickly recovered though.

"Yeah," she replied," I'm going to head out."

"It's seven am," he replied, glancing at the clock," The office doesn't open until noon today."

"I know," she said quickly, halfway out the door," I have to run an errand. Love you."

"Love you t-"before he could finish the door closed and she was gone.

He sighed as he looked back to his paper.

**TEEN WOLF**

The hospital doors swooshed open as Ev stepped inside. The friendly face at the front counter smiled.

"What can I do for you pretty girl?" the elderly woman asked.

She approached the counter," I'm looking for a Peter Hale."

"Are you family?"she asked.

"Family friend," she said and gave her a smile," I just got back in town and I thought I'd just stop by. I know he's unresponsive but it can't hurt to pay respects or something."

"That's so sweet of you," the woman said, getting up from her post and rounding the counter," Follow me. No need to bother with all those pesky forms."

Ev did as she was told and followed after her down the hallway.

"You must know his nephew then, Derek Hale?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Uh, yes," she said," I haven't seen him in a while but-"

"Well you should see him now," the woman interrupted," Boy's a walking advertisement for testosterone. If I were you, sweetheart, I'd be all over that."

Ev tried to not laugh hysterically at the irony.

The woman stopped at one of the many doors and turned to Ev," He's in bad shape, sweetheart. Are you sure you can stomach it?"

Ev thought of the time she'd helped deliver a baby cow," I'm sure."

She opened the door and Ev stepped past her. The windows had been opened and as Ev stepped into the room she couldn't see any damage on Peter Hale. As she went to sit on the chair next to the bed she saw it. The raw, mangled skin on the right side of his body. She covered her mouth in horror.

"I told you," the nurse said and shut the door behind her.

Slowly, Ev sat in the chair and stared at the unblinking eyes as he stared straight up at the ceiling.

"Hi," she said, finally finding her voice," I'm not used to talking to people who don't respond, but I guess that just makes you a good listener."

Ev rolled her eyes. Why was she attempting to make a joke? Could he even hear her?

"I know you're nephew," she started again," Derek Hale. I'm his, uh, his girlfriend, maybe? I don't know. I care about him a lot. I'm sure you did- do too. I'm sorry this happened to you because of what you are. It's almost like racism. These hunters judge you just because of something you can't control. I guess that's why I came here. To see what they were capable of. I just couldn't believe someone would be this cruel."

Her words were met with complete silence.

"I just found out about this world of werewolves and hunters and alphas and magic bullets and I'm trying to understand so I can help him but-"she looked at Peter and shook her head," I don't know why I'm talking to you."

Still nothing but empty silence.

"It's because I'm scared," she answered to herself," and I'm trying to get answers. For some reason I thought you'd have them. That maybe seeing you, a light bulb would go off in my head and suddenly it'd all make sense, but now all I can see is my father getting hurt just like you are because I couldn't stay away from Derek. I should back away from all of this and never look back but I can't."

Still silence.

She sighed," You don't deserve to be like this. Derek doesn't deserve to have all his family gone. I wish there was something I could do, but I'm just a vet. I'm no hunter or werewolf and I don't know much of anything about this. I want to help, but I have my father to worry about. Someone could come after him. If he gets hurt I don't know what I'd do and it be all my fault."

"I should be scared or freaked out, but I'm not. All I want is to help Derek and I can't think of anything else. I think I-"

The door opened and Ev jumped, getting up from her chair. A red headed nurse with blood red lips came in. She smiled at Ev.

"Hi," she said in a sugar sweet voice," Meredith told me there was a visitor. Don't mind me I'm just conducting a vitals check."

"Oh, no, it's alright," she said, picking up her belongings," I was just leaving."

"It's easy, isn't it?" the nurse said in a chilly voice.

"What's easy?" Ev asked, looking from the door to the nurse.

"Talking to him," she said without looking up as she scribbled something on a chart," Telling him you're your secrets. How you feel. All the stuff you wouldn't dare say out loud. It's natural, really. I mean who's he going to tell."

Ev laughed nervously," I, uh, have to go."

"Nice meeting you," the nurse said as Ev hastily made her way out the door and down the hall.

She didn't even turn back when the nurse at the front desk told her goodbye.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev sat at the front desk. It had been a long day. It was dark out and they still didn't close for another few hours. She still couldn't get the nurses words out of her head.

"Evangeline," her father said from behind her and she turned in her chair," Is everything alright with you? You've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah," she said with a shrug," I'm fine. It's been a slow day, ya know?"

"Of course," he replied as Ev's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID to see it was Scott.

"Hello," she answered, turning her back to her father.

"Hey, Ev," Scott said on the other end," Can I get a lift to the vet? Stiles was my ride home and he kind of had to get home."

"Sure," she replied," I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks, Ev."

"No problem," she replied, hanging up her phone and making her way to the front door," Scott needs a ride from the school."

"Alright, it's dark out so be careful," he replied as she was out the door.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev pulled into the school parking lot. She saw Stiles jeep with Scott and Stiles leaning next to it. She frowned in confusion and parked in the space next to it. She got out of the car and looked between the two boys.

"I thought you had to get home Stiles," she said to him. Neither of them looked her in the eye.

"We, uh, we wanted to talk to you," Scott said, finally looking at her," About Derek."

She sighed," Is this some sort of intervention?"

"I guess that's what it looks like," Stiles said awkwardly.

"It's exactly what it looks like," she replied, crossing her arms," You do realize that you two are teenage boys and I'm a grown woman , right?"

"Look, Ev, we know we're just kids to you but we know Derek could get you hurt," Scott argued.

"I know this, Scott," she replied, pinching the bridge of her nose," I don't need you to tell me that. I'm not an idiot. He's a werewolf. I know about hunters. I know about the alpha."

"And yet you still choose to be a part of this," Stiles said, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Yes, Stiles," she replied, exasperated," I choose to be a part of this. I'm sorry if it upsets you. "

"Ev, please," Stiles begged," Just listen to us. You need to get away from him."

She groaned," Why are you two so against this?"

"Because our lives were crap before you, Ev," Stiles yelled," My mom was dead and my dad was working all the time. I was an awkward kid with no social skills and you came along. You helped me believe in myself."

"And you knew my mom was struggling so you babysat me for free, picked me up from school, and cared about me," Scott added," It's our turn to care about you."

She looked between the two boys and hugged both of them tightly. She couldn't believe she was fighting back tears until she pulled away and quickly swiped one from her cheek.

"I love both of you," she replied," but whether I'm with Derek or not I'm still in this because you two are. I'm not just doing this because of Derek, but because whether you know it or not I'm still talking care of you two."

"So I take it you won't break up with him," Scott said," He's not the right guy for you, Ev."

"And if I told you that Allison wasn't right for you?" she retorted.

"I'd be the same way," he admitted.

She looked to Stiles," And if I told you that red head, Lydia something, you've been obsessed with since you were born wasn't right for you which I have many times."

"I wouldn't listen," he admitted as well.

"Look I won't stand here and tell you guys that I don't have my doubts, but I-"she paused, the words stuck in her throat," I care about him."

"The guy's kind o a jerk," Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She scoffed," I know."

"You really like him, don't you?" Scott asked.

She nodded and looked down at the ground with a blush," I wish I could explain it all to you guys and I will as soon as I figure it out myself."

"Ev, please," Stiles begged," We don't want to see you get hurt."

"I have to go," she said, reaching her limit," Scott you have a ride, right?"

"Yeah, but-"he began.

"Tell my Dad I had to get gas," she replied, getting into her car and closing the door behind her. She drove off. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to clear her head.

**TEEN WOLF**

Before Ev knew it she found herself in Beacon Hills Cemetery. She walked through the rows of headstones until she got to the one she hadn't been to in five years. She dropped down on the grass to her knees as she read the etching.

R.I.P Juliana Deaton

Loving Wife and Mother

September 4, 1965-January 12, 1995

For the second time that day Ev found herself talking to someone who couldn't respond.

"Hey Mom," she said quietly," It's Eva. I'm sorry I didn't come see you right away but I was scared. I've been gone a long time. I became a vet. Just like you and Dad and I love it. I went to New York for college and then I traveled all over the world like you told me to. I had so much fun. I went with my best friend, Mary Ann. You'd love her as I much as I do."

"I remember the last time I was here. I was going off to New York and Camden had just died in battle. I felt so guilty for turning down his proposal, but I knew I wouldn't be happy being a small town army wife. I still loved him though, ya know? When he died it was like a piece of me was ripped away and I thought I'd never-"

She stopped and looked down at the ground, a broken sob escaping her throat.

"I think I'm in love again Mom," she said through the tears," I promised myself I'd never do this again and I did. He's a werewolf, Mom. A werewolf! Out of all the guys it was a werewolf. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't stay away. I just can't. He's moody, and brooding, and dangerous, but I can't stay away. I don't know what's wrong with me. There's an alpha that knows my name, hunters that are coming to my house and I can't stay away. I'm so scared, Mom. I don't want to fall in love and lose someone else. I can't."

She furiously wiped at the tears and dried her face. She stared at her mother's headstone as she steadied her breath.

"Dad always said you were tough," she said, her voice with a new sense of strength," If you were here you'd tell me to get it together and you'd be right. "

She rose from the headstone as her phone beeped. Probably her Dad looking to see where she was. She frowned at the text message from Stiles that said it was an emergency and she needed to come back to the school.

As she walked back to her car she didn't see the glowing pair of red eyes watching her through the trees.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev got out of the car and walked back over to Stiles and Scott.

"Do you two ever leave this school?" she asked, pulling her coat tighter around her body," Seriously, what is this about?"

Stiles lead her to the side of his jeep.

"Ev, please don't freak out," Stiles said, holding her by the shoulders.

"Freak out about what?" she asked, narrowing her eyes

Just as she finished her sentence, Derek pulled up. Stiles' jeep prohibited her from seeing into the backseat.

"Okay someone tell me what the hell is going on," she said, looking between the three boys.

She saw Scott glance at the backseat and she tried to see what he was looking at but Derek blocked her way.

"Ev, we have to see if he's the alpha," Derek said carefully.

"If who's the alpha?" she asked, moving past him and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw her father slumped in the backseat. Duct tape over his mouth and his hands bound.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, running to the back door and trying to pull it open but it was locked.

She turned to Derek, stomped right up to him and decked him in the jaw.

He doubled over, holding his chin," You have one hell of a swing."

"What the hell did you do to him?" she yelled.

"He's the alpha," Derek said and she swung again, but he caught her small fist in his hand," Ev, I'm sorry, but he is."

"He's my father!" she yelled, yanking her hand free," He's not a werewolf. Don't you think I would have noticed if he was! Let him go!"

"I can't do that, Ev," he said steadily," He lied to me. I heard his heartbeat."

"I don't care what you heard," she screamed, shoving him, "That's my father and I know him. He's no killer. He would never hurt anyone, but I can't say the same for myself if you don't let him go."

"We're going to test it," Scott said form behind Derek, but she didn't take his eyes off him.

"You're wrong," she said, staring him down," My father is no killer."

"Ev, please," Derek pleaded with soft eyes," I need you to understand that-"

"Understand," she yelled in disbelief," You have my father bound, gagged, and beaten and I'm just supposed to understand that. You know how I feel about him getting caught up in all this and you go and do exactly what I was most afraid of. I thought it'd be the hunters, or the alpha, not my own boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," he repeated stupidly with a small smile and she shook her head in disbelief.

She took the opportunity to deck him again while he was momentarily shocked.

"Okay I can see why you're upset but-"he began and she shoved past him.

"Do you're test now," she said to Scott and Stiles and turned back to Derek," I'm going to prove you wrong, take my father to a god damn hospital, and never see your face again."

**TEEN WOLF**

Derek and Ev leaned side by side on her SUV. She refused to look at him as he stared at her.

"Please talk to me, Ev," he begged.

"No," she said simply," He's not the alpha. My father would never do this."

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do," he replied gently and she finally looked at him.

"You are just asking for me to punch you again," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry alright," he admitted," I just got caught up in the fact that it was your father and if it was I couldn't protect you from him."

She couldn't find the right words until she finally said," It's not him and you didn't have to hurt him."

"I'm sorry," he repeated," Please don't hate me."

She gulped, feeling her anger slip away. She shook her head furiously as a howl came from over the loud speakers of the school. At least she thought it was howl. It sounded more like cat giving birth while being strangled to death.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek said, shaking his head in obvious annoyance.

After a few more silent moments a real howl went over the speakers. It seemed to shake the whole lot and Ev had to cover her ears. She couldn't believe Scott had done that. Soon, Stiles and Scott came out with proud smiles on their faces.

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" Derek yelled. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott said sheepishly.

"Yeah it was loud and it was awesome," Stiles sang.

Derek froze," Shut up."

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles joked.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked Derek.

"What?" Derek asked and both he and Ev turned to see the back of the car empty. Ev began to panic as she realized her father was gone.

"Dad!" she called out, backing away from Derek to get a better view of the lot.

Suddenly, Derek began to cough and spurt blood as he was raised into the air. The alpha's claws stuck out of his back. Ev stared at the alpha in horror.

"No!" Ev screamed and the two boys pulled her to the school's entrance. She caught a glance of Derek being thrown to the side. They rushed into the school and Stiles and Scott held the doors closed. Ev stood behind them in shock as realization hit her.

Her father had just killed Derek. The alpha was her father. Derek was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys, I realized there was an inconsistency with my story. Instead of Ev and Derek going to middle school together I just changed it to school to leave it open for later story lines.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to makemeill, a loyal reader who's given me the ultimate encouragement on all my fanifcs. Thank you so much!**

Ev couldn't breathe. The school hallways seemed to spin around her. She didn't even pay attention to Scott and Stiles who were frantically trying to block the door. She couldn't even hear them speak because of the never ending ring in her ears.

She slid herself down a wall and hugged her knees, desperately trying to process everything. Trying to rationalize how her father could be the alpha and how she had lost yet another person she cared for. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't happening.

"Ev," Stiles yelled, shaking her," Come on. Get up. We have to keep moving."

"It's not possible," she whispered," It's not possible. It can't be possible."

Ev wasn't sure what she was referring to. It was either her father being a killer or Derek being dead. Most likely both.

"She's in shock," Stiles said, shaking her harder," Ev, come on."

She finally looked at him and she let him haul her up on her feet.

"Come on, Ev," Stiles said gently,"We need you to pull it together. Okay?"

She nodded and they ran into the nearest classroom. Scott locked the door and the trio frantically looked around the room.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott said as Ev began pacing the classroom, hugging herself tightly.

"Ev are you okay?" Scott asked gently.

"It's not him," she replied, clutching her head," It's not my Dad."

"It's him, Ev," Stiles said.

"It can't be," Scott said, agreeing with her.

"Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" Stiles argued.

"It's not him," Ev repeated, trying to pull herself together to be of some use," My father would never hurt me or you or anyone."

"Well he killed Derek," Stiles said.

"Derek's not dead," she said quickly," He's not. He'll heal himself."

"Ev's right," Scott said.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next," Stiles said and Ev went into full on panic mode again," Sorry, Ev."

"The alpha is not my father and Derek is not dead," she said and looked out the window," Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong," he said from behind her.

"It's bent," Scott said.

"No, I mean bent," he said, staring out the window next to Ev.

"What the he-"he began, but the glass shattered as something flew through it. Ev covered her head as glass flew through her hair. For a second, she thought the alpha had come through but she opened her eyes to see a car battery. Most likely Stiles car battery.

"We have to get to somewhere without windows," Ev said, backing towards the door.

"Every single room in this building has windows," Scott answered.

"Okay somewhere with the least windows," she said, getting annoyed.

"The locker room," Stiles said.

"Alright let's head there now," she replied and opened the classroom door. Scoot and Stiles followed after her and in no time they were in the locker room. Ev immediately felt a bit safer as Scott closed the door.

"Stiles call you Dad," Scott ordered.

"And tell him what?"

"Whatever makes this whole school be surrounded by police cars," Ev said.

"If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off," Scott reasoned.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?" Stiles countered.

"They have guns," Scott said.

"Guns won't stop that thing," Ev said, pacing back and forth once again," There has to be something we can. Somewhere we can go."

"We make a run for it," Scott suggested.

"That thing is faster than all of us, Scott," she said and she got an idea," My car is across the parking lot. It's further but if we can make it there we can be out of here."

"That can work," Stiles said and Scott froze in place," What's wrong?"

"I think I heard something," Scott said, turning towards the door. The sound came closer and all of them heard the footsteps.

"Hide in the lockers," Stiles said and they did. Ev closed the locker door and scooted into the back of the locker, trying to steady her heavy breathing and pounding heart. She heard the door open and close and footsteps as he came closer and closer. No doubt he could hear her. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth, desperate to keep quiet.

She heard Scott and an unfamiliar voice yell. She heard Stiles come out of the locker next to her so she assumed it was alright. Slowly, she stepped out to see it was a janitor and she sighed in relief.

"What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" the janitor yelled," All of you get out."

"Quiet," Stiles whispered as the janitor shoved them towards the door.

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles argued as he pushed them out.

"No! Get the hell of out here right now." he said and he was about to close the door but something pulled him back and closed it. Ev heard his screams and a roar from inside.

"We have to help him," Ev screamed, going for the door but Stiles held her back just as blood spattered across the glass pane on the door. A second later the janitors face, along with blood was smashed against the door. The two boys pulled Ev along as they ran as far as they could through the hallways.

They ran until they came to a set of double doors and Ev ran to push them open but they didn't budge.

She peered through what little opening she could get to see a dumpster pushed in front of the doors.

"He blocked us in here," she said, turning to the two boys and Stiles started to push against the door.

"There has to be another way out!" Ev said and they ran in another direction.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school," Stiles said, obviously beginning to panic.

"We're not going to die," Ev said, as they came to a stop. She surveyed all there possible options.

"God, what is he doing?" Stiles asked, trying to make sense of it all," What does he want?"

"Me," Scott answered," Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team work. That's–that's beautiful."

"It doesn't matter what he wants," Ev said," We're not letting him win. Now come on."

She began to run in another direction and the two boys followed after her.

Ev came to a halt when she rounded the corner with a giant window for a wall. The alpha stared at her from across the field and she knew he could see her. He began to run, picking up speed and Ev knew what he was going to do.

"Run back," she yelled at the two boys, coming back around the corner and they did. She heard the window crash and a growl. She picked up speed. They rounded another corner and went down a flight of stairs into the schools basement. They hid behind a row of lockers, side by side as the growl got closer and she heard its prowling steps.

An open room and a desk sat close to them. Scott seemed to get an idea as he took out his keys and threw them into the open room. The alpha followed the noise. Quickly, they closed the door behind it and pushed the heavy desk in front of the door. Ev sighed in relief and collapsed against the lockers. She watched as Stiles got close to the door window.

"What are you doing?" Ev asked in a harsh whisper," Get away from him."

"I just wanna get a look at it," Stiles whispered back," It's trapped. It's not gonna get out. Yeah, that's right, we got you–"

Ev pulled him away from the door," Damn it, Stiles. Do not provoke him."

"I'm not scared of this thing!" Stiles yelled and Ev began to panic," I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any–"

The sound of the roof crashing from inside the room stopped his taunts.

"I told you not to provoke it," Ev whispered, hitting Stiles across the head. The sound of its movements above them had them all frozen until the ceiling began to break and they ran in the opposite direction.

Ev heard the pounding of the alpha behind her as she ran and they came to a door. She waited for Scott and Stiles to go through then she slammed it behind them and locked it.

"Ev what are you doing?" they asked, beating on the door.

"Run," she told them," I'll lead him away."

They didn't budge," Run! I'll be fine! Meet me in the lunchroom. Go!"

They did as they were told and she turned back to where the alpha was coming from.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" she screamed, "I know you can hear me! You want me. Come and get me."

She heard his growl and ran down the corridor. She could hear him following after as she ran. Years of cross country running came in handy for her now as she went at her top speed. She came to a dead end with several doors. She tried all of them, each of them locked. She pressed her back into the wall as the alpha came stalking around the corner.

"I'm not afraid of you," she called out," I'm not. I refuse to be. You're a coward. You won't even let us know who you are."

He stalked closer and closer to her. His horrible form making her heart beat out of her chest.

"I know you're not my father," she said as he got closer," He would never do the things you do. Killing innocent people. Why do you do it? For fun? Does it get you off?"

He roared and she refused to flinch.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she screamed back," I don't care what you are! I'm not afraid!"

He was so close now she could feel his hot breath on her skin. He roared in her face and she closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Either way, she knew she'd helped save Scott and Stiles.

"Evangeline," it growled and she didn't dare open her eyes.

"I'm not afraid," she whispered," I'm not afraid of you."

"You shouldn't be," it responded in its garbled speech and she felt it back away and stalk off. She opened her eyes to see she was alone in the hallway.

She slumped down onto the ground and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She was alive. She began to breathe frantically, rocking back and forth. If he'd left her alive that meant it was her father.

Before she could allow herself to go into panic mode she got up and began walking towards the lunchroom. She went up through the kitchen and made her way inside. She could hear several voices, among them Scott and Stiles.

"I–I don't know. I–I just– If–if we go out there, he's gonna kill us," she heard Scott stammer.

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" an unfamiliar voice belonging to a girl said.

"Who? Who is it?" a different female voice asked just as Ev came out of the kitchen behind the group.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale," Scott said," We saw him."

"What!" Ev said in shock and all of the teenagers jumped and turned to her. Scott and Stiles looked relieved when they saw her, but the three others looked confused.

"Ev you're alright," Stiles said, embracing her but she didn't hug him back.

"What about Derek Hale?" she asked Scott who was behind Stiles.

"I told them that he's the one that's after us," Scott replied, shooting her a look to roll with it.

"Who the hell is this?" a whiny red head asked and Ev looked to her. Immediately she knew it was Lydia from all of Stiles tales of admiration.

"Ev Deaton," she replied, sizing her up and letting her know she fell short," Who the hell are you?"

She could tell she wasn't used to be asked that question," Lydia Martin."

"That's great little girl," she replied and turned back to Scott," Are you sure it's him? It was dark and we were running."

"I'm sure," Scott replied, glancing from her to the other three teenagers she didn't know.

"I'm Allison," the other girl spoke up and Ev looked to her and didn't respond. Unfortunately all she could think about was that girl's bitch of a relative, Kate.

"Can we skip the introductions?" Ev asked, looking at the barricade by the door and then back at the giant wall of glass," How the hell is that useful?"

"That's what I said," Stiles replied, raising his hands in defeat.

"Call the cops," a teenage boy said to Stiles and he looked to Ev," I'm Jackson."

"Still not caring on the intros right now," she replied and looked back to Stiles.

"No," Stiles replied defiantly.

"Wh–what do you mean no?" Jackson asked, looking at Stiles as if he were stupid.

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

Ev tuned out at this point and assessed her situation. Her father was the killer and as much as she would like to deny it Derek was probably his latest victim. And then there was the fact that she was trapped in a high school with a bunch of scared teenagers with said killer father.

It didn't take a genius to know they were screwed.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door banging.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell," Stiles said.

"Which only goes up," Scott argued.

"Up is better than here," Ev said and Stiles began to drag her by the arm but she stopped him.

"He won't hurt me," she whispered to him as the banging on the door didn't stop," I can hold him back. You were right. It is my father. Alpha or not he won't hurt me and if I can hold him off long enough for you to get as far from here as possible."

"Ev please be careful," Stiles said and she shoved him off.

The door banged again and again until it finally blew off its hinges. The alpha stood there and it almost looked happy to see her.

"I like you," he growled.

"The feeling isn't mutual," she replied, staring him down," I know it's you, Dad and I'm not letting you hurt them. I'm not letting you hurt any more people. How could you do this?"

It circled her in a predatory manner. She didn't turn to watch him.

"They are not innocent," he growled and stopped in front of her. He grabbed her by the neck, wrapping his large hand around her throat. She coughed and struggled for breath, holding onto his arm as he raised her off the ground.

"You're in my way," he said and threw her towards the glass wall. It shattered as her body went through it and she landed hard in a pile of glass on the concrete, her head taking a hard hit. She lay face up as her vision began to blur and she stared at the night sky. She was so tired and she let her head fall to the side as she closed her eyes and gave in to fatigue.

**TEEN WOLF**

Muffled voices assaulted her hearing. She opened her eyes to see an E.M.T. standing over her talking about her injuries.

"She's awake," he called out and her hearing seemed to all come back at once. She heard sirens, and yelling, and she could barely breathe.

"What happened?" she managed to croak out," Where are they? The kids who were with me they-"

"They're all fine, sweetie," the E.M.T.," We got here just in time. You're going to be alright."

"What about Derek?" she asked as he wheeled her next to an ambulance

"He's gone," he said gently," He can't hurt you anymore, but we'll catch him. I'll be right back."

He walked off and Ev spotted her father in an ambulance. She frowned and he saw her. He came over to her frantically.

"Oh my God Ev," he said, leaning over her," Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Daddy," she said, looking up at him, tears welling in her eyes," You're not the- How did you-"

"Get out? Not easily," he replied and kissed her forehead," We'll talk about it later."

Scott and Stiles came up next to her and Dr. Deaton gave them space to talk.

"Hi," she said tiredly," I told you it wasn't my Dad."

"We know," Stiles replied," God, I'm so sorry we let this-"

"Oh shut up with the self loathing crap," she replied with a small smile and squeezed both of their hands," I'll be okay."

"You saved us, Ev," Scott said," We told everyone that you fought Derek off. You're like a hero now."

She scoffed and then remembered," Oh my God, Derek. Where is he? They didn't find him."

"He's gone, Ev," Scott whispered," His car too. He's just gone."

"He's alive," she said with a smile.

"Or the alpha took him," Stiles said and she noticeably began to stress.

"It's just a theory," Scott said quickly and she seemed to calm down.

"When you see Derek tell him I'm alright," she said sleepily, her eyes half closed just as the EMT came to wheel her away.

Scott and Stiles watched as they put her into the back, Dr. Deaton getting in with her, they blared the sires and took off for the hospital.

"She really doesn't think he's dead," Stiles said, staring off in that direction.

"She's in denial," Scott said," She'll understand eventually."

"So do we break it to her?" Stiles asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So a couple of you guys are probably wondering why Derek left the school after the alpha went after them. Well, the show never explained that so I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole. Call me lazy, but that's okay.**

Ev was conscious, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. She knew she was in a hospital and that her father was in the room, but she wasn't awake yet.

"How's she doing?" a quiet voice she recognized as Melissa McCall.

"Good all things considering," her father replied.

"She's the town hero now," she said," It was so brave of her to go against Derek Hale to save all those kids."

"It was also very stupid," her father replied with a sigh," I'm proud, but I can't help but think what could have happened."

"Well she's alive and doing well," she replied," Dwell on that, Allan. You've got an amazing daughter. I'll never forget how she helped Scott when he was younger and now she's saved his life. Be proud and then when she has her strength back you can tell her how stupid it was."

The two laughed and she heard Melissa leave the room. Her father turned on the television and she finally stirred at the noise.

"Evangeline," her father said softly, stroking her forehead," Are you alright?"

She nodded as she opened her eyes," Hi Daddy."

"Hi sweetheart," he said," Can I get you anything?"

"Water," she croaked and he poured water from a pitcher and handed it to her. She drank it greedily and handed the cup back to him so he could set him back down.

"I can't believe what you did," her father said, holding her hand," you fought off a murderer."

She'd been thinking about how to play this," What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember?" he asked, frowning.

She shook her head," The last thing I remember is telling Stiles to run and then it all gets fuzzy. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

"Sweetheart," her father said gently," you were trapped in the high school by Derek Hale. He was trying to kill you."

She feigned confusion," I remember someone was after us, but I never saw who it was."

"You don't remember fighting him off?" her father asked and she shook her head," It's a shame. There's a cart full of flowers outside your door from several parents thanking you for saving their children."

"I did that?"

"You really don't remember staying behind to fight off Derek so the kids could get to safety?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Dad, how did you escape?" she asked.

"I think I need to go get the doctor," he said, kissed her forehead and left the room. She was too tired to argue, but she had some serious questions later.

She sighed in relief and covered her face with her hands as she tried not to cry. She'd spent the last couple of hours thinking her father was a killer, running around her old high school absolutely terrified, and now Derek was de- missing. Derek was missing. She looked to see her phone on the nightstand and she checked to see no calls from him.

She tried not to think about the alpha's beady red eyes and claws around her throat. She shuddered as she remembered the force at which she'd thrown her threw the window.

She removed her hands form her face just as her father walked in with a doctor behind him.

"Hello, Evangeline. I'm Dr. Reynolds," the older gentleman said and flipped through papers on a clip board.

"You suffered a few cuts and scrapes from the glass, a minor concussion and a little internal bleeding which we were able to stop in no time. You've been out for two days," he said with a friendly smile," Now you're father tells me you're suffering from some amnesia from your attack."

"I can't remember fighting whoever it was," she replied, looking up at him with her best wide eyes.

"That's normal," he said kindly," You suffered such a traumatic experience. That combined with the physical trauma made things fuzzy."

She nodded in understanding," Thank you."

"No problem at all for our local hero," he replied and looked to her father," Mr. Deaton may I talk to you out in the hall for a second?"

"Of course," her father replied and he followed him out the room.

"Mr. Deaton, be prepared for some psychological problems," Dr. Reynolds said quietly, outside her room," She maybe be agitated easily, jumpy. Maybe some nightmares. I recommend that when she's strong enough you set a visit to a psychiatrist."

"Thank you Doctor," he replied and he walked off. He looked in on Ev from the window and watched as she stared blankly into space. Her lips were moving but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"He's just healing," she mumbled to herself as the alpha's eyes seemed to bore into her vision.

**TEEN WOLF**

Her father had left to get the both of them lunch after she'd said how she expected the hospital food to eat her first. The door creaked open as she flipped through channels.

"You better not have gotten-"she began, but she stopped when she saw Kate, standing at the door with flowers in hand.

"Hi," she said sweetly and closed the door behind her," Thanks for saving my niece's life."

"That's not why you're here," she replied and shut off the TV," Well you're wasting your time because I can't remember anything.'

"I'm sorry your boyfriend tried to kill you," she said, setting the flowers down on the counter," but I did warn ya kiddo."

"I don't know who tried to kill me and I don't have a boyfriend," Ev replied," Now get out."

"You do remember, don't you?" Kate asked and Ev stared her down," You remember everything. I can see it in your eyes. You saw the alpha. "

"What the hell are you-"

"Stop with the games, Ev. I know you know all about this stuff," Kate said in a hard tone," You may have everyone fooled but not me. I know you're little werewolf theory wasn't a theory. I know you're screwing Derek Hale and I know the alpha's the one who put you in here. The question is why didn't he kill you."

"Because I fought back apparently," she replied and Kate smiled.

"You expect me to believe you fought of an alpha," she replied with a chuckle.

"And you expect me to believe werewolves exist?" she challenged.

Kate smiled," You know they do."

"And I apparently I'm screwing one too," Ev said, testing her," and let's not forget that Derek Hale is murderer too. I'm a god damn vet. What the hell would I be doing caught up in all of this?"

"Good girl gone bad," Kate answered simply," My guess is you two met. He dangled is irresistible wolf hood in your face and you just couldn't stay away."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ev asked," I never did anything to you but you come into town and decide that I'm screwing a werewolf, threaten my family, and annoy me at every turn. Why?"

"Because you have everyone wrapped around your little finger," she replied as they stared down," Everyone thinks you're the sweet, little girl who would never be caught up in all of this but I know better. You know about werewolves, you are with Derek, and you remember everything from last night."

Ev leaned close to Kate," I'll let you in on a little secret. You're right. I'm not a good girl. I'm the girl who does what needs to be done. You, you're probably the slut who slept her way where she is."

Kate smiled," I'll see you later, Ev. Let me know when Derek gets off the Most Wanted list."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev's bare feet touched the rough surface of the Hale house as she walked up the front steps. Slowly, she opened the door and it creaked loudly.

"Derek," she called out," It's me, Ev."

She walked further in and the door slammed behind her. She jumped and turned back to the door. She frantically tried to pull it open as she began to panic.

She felt her feet grow wet and she looked down to see she was standing in a pool of blood. Slowly, she turned back to the stair case to see Derek, his throat slit and endless blood pouring from the wound as he choked.

"Evangeline," the now familiar growl called and she turned to see the alpha. His horrible red eyes staring at her. She let out an ear piercing scream as he bounded towards her.

Ev thrashed violently in her hospital bed, screaming in her sleep.

"No," she screeched as nurses came rushing in," Derek! No!"

"Evangeline," Melissa McCall said, gently trying to wake her. She shot straight up, clutching onto Melissa.

"He- he- came after me- he tried- Derek," she managed to choke out between sobs.

"Sweetheart, Derek's gone," Melissa said, gently smoothing down her hair," He is gone for good."

She sobbed harder," He's not gone. He can't be gone. He can't be gone. He'll come for me. I know he will."

Melissa nodded to another nurse and she injected Ev's IV tube with an anesthetic.

"It's okay," Melissa soothed, as her sobs subsided and she fell to sleep," It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore."

The younger woman continued to sob in Melissa's arms, mumblings," He's not gone," over and over again.

**TEEN WOLF**

Sheriff Stilinski stood outside of Ev's hospital room with Melissa.

"She was hysterical," Melissa recounted," Talking about how Derek Hale was going to come for her."

"Poor girl must be scare out of her mind," he said and saw her still asleep from medication in her bed," I'd like to talk to her, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. Can you let me know when she wakes up?"

"She won't be much help then either," she said," The drug we hit her with was so she'd stay calm. When she wakes up she'll be completely out of it."

He sighed," I'm trying to find out what's going on Melissa. I've got all these puzzle pieces and if I can get Ev to remember what happened right before she was thrown through that window it'll all come together."

"She's been through a lot," Melissa said quietly," For now she just needs to sleep it off."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev awoke in the dark hospital room alone. She'd heard her father say he was going home for the night, but she'd been in and out of it all day. The drug they'd hit her with was still running strong through her system.

She grabbed her phone off the table and checked the time. It was late at night. She groaned as she got up to use the bathroom. As she turned off the light she got a glimpse of herself for the first time.

"Oh God," she groaned as she took in her frizzy hair, tired eyes, and most importantly her bruised neck. As she touched it she felt his hand around her neck all over again. She did her business and she came back out. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Derek sitting on her hospital bed.

They stared at each other and slowly she walked towards him.

"Please tell me this isn't some sort of drug induced hallucination because I've already had like five those today involving a talking rhinoceros and I don't think I can take anymore," she whispered seriously and Derek chuckled.

"It's really me, Ev," he said, taking her hand and she flung herself into his embrace.

"You're alive," she sobbed into his neck and held him tight.

"I'm right here," he said, holding her gently so he didn't hurt her wounds.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered, pulling back so she could look into his eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Derek replied and kissed her softly. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight.

They stayed like that for a while. Neither of them marking the time or caring about anything else but the other.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he said, looking at her bruised neck.

She silenced him with a kiss," It doesn't matter. I'm fine."

"He threw you through a wind-"he began but she cut him off with a kiss again.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, for the first time since she'd woken up she didn't have glowing red eyes in the back of her mind.

"Okay," he replied and she fell asleep in his arms. He gently set her back down and pulled the covers over her body. He was reluctant to leave her but he couldn't risk getting caught. He was wanted for murder and he didn't want the police questioning her.

He kissed her forehead and left.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev woke up and smiled. At first she'd thought she'd been dreaming or been really drugged up, but his touch as he'd held her until she fell asleep was very real. He was alive. She wasn't in denial. He was alive.

"Morning," Melissa said, coming into Ev's room," You're looking much better today."

"I feel better," she replied.

"That's good because you have been given the green light," Melissa said with a smile," You can go on home, but no strenuous activity for a week and if the pain gets too much just take some Tylenol."

"Yes maam," Ev replied and went over to the bag her father had brought her the day before as Melissa left. She quickly changed out of the hideous hospital gown and into a pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting black t-shirt. She pulled on the brown boots she'd been wearing at the school and went into the bathroom. She washed her face and put some makeup on. Instantly, she looked like herself again.

She called her father who picked up on the first ring," Evangeline is everything alright?"

"Everything's great, Dad," she said sincerely," They're discharging me from the hospital. My car's in the parking lot so I'm just going to head home."

"Evangeline you shouldn't be driving," he said frantically," Hold on. I'll close up the office and come get you."

"Dad, I'm fine," she sighed and exited the hospital, waving to Melissa," Look I'm already at my car. I'm okay. Do your job. I'm going to head home and get some more sleep."

"It's fine, really," he said," I can be there in ten minutes tops."

"Dad, I'm fine," she said, starting the car," Stop worrying so much. Love you."

"Love you to sweetheart but-"she hung up before he could reply.

She got home in no time. She didn't even bother going upstairs. She just crashed on the couch and fell asleep.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev sighed as she reached over at the unceasing ring of her phone.

"Hello?" she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Oh my God, Ev, is that you?" Mary Ann's voice asked frantically on the other line, "I called the yesterday and you're Dad said you were attacked by a murderer. Oh my God you must be traumatized. Are you traumatized?"

"Mary Ann shut up," Ev said in a sleepy voice," I'm fine. No traumatizing. I'll be just fine."

"You were attacked by a killer!" Mary Ann stresses," Oh my God! I can't believe I wasn't there to kick his ass."

Ev thought about the alpha against Mary Ann and shuddered.

"Mary Ann I'm fine," she reassured her.

"I don't care!" she exclaimed," You were attacked. You could have died or worse."

"What's worse than death?" Ev asked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know yet," she replied in defeat," Broken nail? Herpes? Marriage?"

Ev laughed at her attempt to make her smile," I suppose that would be like death to you."

"Damn straight doll," she replied and Ev felt herself drifting back to sleep.

"Mary Ann I'm kind of hopped up on pain meds and I'm going to have my next hallucination slash dream," she said.

"Alright babe," she replied," Call me as soon as you're no longer high."

"Mmm," she managed to hum out before she went back to sleep.

**TEEN WOLF**

"Evangeline," Dr. Deaton said softly, lightly shaking her awake. She blinked a few times before sitting up.

"Hey," she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hi sweetheart," he replied and held up a bag," I brought Chinese."

"Thanks," she said as he set the bag down on the coffee table," I'm starving."

"I assumed so," he replied," You've been asleep all day."

She picked up her phone and checked the time to see it was almost midnight," I guess I have."

"I'll get some forks," he said and headed into the kitchen.

Ev began unpacking the food from the bag. Her father came back in and sat down, handing her a fork and grabbing a food container. They ate in silence until Ev finally spoke up.

"So how did you get away?"she asked casually, putting some rice into her mouth.

"Away from where?" he asked curiously.

"Away from Derek," she said and caught herself," Derek Hale. The guy who came after us."

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said casually," By the way Scott and Stiles came by the hospital while you were asleep a few days ago. They wanted to see you but I told them you were tired. You should probably give them a call so they're not too worried."

She studied her father," Dad, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Why would you think that?" he asked, his tone still comfortable.

"I don't know you tell me," she replied, staring at him as he set his food down and looked at her.

"Evangeline, I could say the same for you," he replied in a hard tone.

"We're not talking about me," she said, matching his tone.

"But we are, aren't we?" he said," You've been keeping secrets from me. You never used to do that. I know you've been seeing someone."

"What does that matter?" she asked accusingly," I'm a grown woman. I'm not talking about my love life. I'm talking about the fact that Derek Hale came after you for a reason."

"Maybe it's because of your relationship with him," he replied and she took a sharp breath," Kate Argent seemed to think you knew him the other day."

"Because she's such a reliable source of information," she countered.

"Evangeline I know," he yelled and she jumped. She couldn't remember the last time he's yelled at her.

"Know what?" she asked quietly.

He took a deep breath," I thought you'd let this go. That it was just some sort of phase and you'd get over this foolish attraction. I didn't think he'd bring you into this world."

She stared at her father for the longest time in silence," You know about them?"

"Yes, I know about werewolves," he replied casually, gaining his cool back," Quite a bit actually."

She didn't share her father's calm attitude," You knew!"

"Of course I know my daughter is involved with a werewolf," he said," I originally thought it was a fling. I thought that maybe Derek Hale was smart and would be cautious. I'm surprised he let you know what he was. He must feel strongly for you or-"

"How long have you known?" she asked, her head whirling.

"I had my suspicions when you took an interest in the animal attacks," he began," but I knew when the Argents came to dinner. You handled that very well by the way."

"Are you a hunter?" she asked, her heart beating as pieces began to fit together.

"I'm just a vet," he replied with a smile which she didn't return," I just happen to know about more species of animals than most."

"He's not an animal," she said.

"I know ,Evangeline," he said," but some are more violent than most as you've probably figured out with the alpha."

"He said he liked me," she told him," Before he threw me through the window."

Her father's jaw tightened," I never wanted you in this world."

She scoffed," The archery, defense classes, gun practice. Didn't make sense until now but you were training me to be a hunter, weren't you?"

"I was training you to defend yourself against them," he replied with a sigh," Your mother never thought it was necessary."

"Why would werewolves come after-" she paused, his last sentence coming through her head," They killed Mom."

Her father sighed," Yes."

She got up from the couch and started walking towards the door.

"Evangeline, where are you going?" he asked, going after her.

She turned back to him, her face hard as stone," Who did it?"

"Evangeline, it was years ago," her father said with a sigh.

"Who did it?" she repeated, her eyes blazing with a fire he'd never seen in her before.

"I don't know," he replied carefully," I never went after them Evangeline. I had you to take care of. I never wanted you to get mixed up in this. I needed you to be safe and away from all of this."

"Too late for that now," she said bitterly, opening the door and walking down the driveway.

"Evangeline where are you going?" her father called out after her.

She didn't respond before she drove off, tearing out of the driveway.

Her phone rang in her coat packet and she expected it to be her father, but it was Scott.

"What?" she answered in a none too pleasant tone.

"We need help," he said on the other end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Slow down!" Stiles yelled from the back seat.

"How about I drive and you shut up?" she said and glanced at the black SUV following them in the rearview mirror," Who the hell is behind us?"

"Kate Argent," Scott replied from the passenger seat and she literally put the pedal to the metal. She was currently racing down the road in a high speed chase in Derek's Camaro. Why? Because he was stupid enough to go to the school when he was supposed to be a fugitive.

"Okay, Ev," Scott said, a death grip on the dashboard," I'm with Stiles."

"And I'm about to kick both of your asses out of the car unless you shut up!" she yelled. She was in a bad mood. A really bad mood in fact. She took a sharp turn and Kate began to fade away from behind them.

"I think we lost her," Ev said and Stiles turned on the police walkie talkie he had stolen from his father.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works."

Ev made a sharp turn and raced towards the warehouse. She came to a sharp stop near Derek who was being fired at by Chris Argent. Scott popped open the door and wriggled into the backseat as Derek jumped in and she sped off.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek yelled.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked, popping his head forward.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up."

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs–"Stiles said and Derek shot him a dark look. He scooted back into his seat.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state," he said, looking at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it," Scott said.

"Okay all of you shut up!" Ev yelled," Now someone tell me what the hell is going on!"

No one said anything as she hit the brakes on the car and turned to them," All of you have three seconds to start talking."

"Ev-"Derek began.

"Don't 'Ev' me," she yelled," I am tired, frustrated, pissed off, and still high on pain meds so someone tell me something or else the alpha will look like a god damn Chihuahua compared to me!"

"Okay I found the alpha," Derek said and she started driving again.

"How?"Scott asked and he didn't answer.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, both of us," Stiles said, popping back to the front and Derek shot him another look, "Or just them. I'll be back here."

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris," he explained.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked, popping up front again and Ev pushed his head back while still looking at the road.

"What does a chemistry teacher have to do with this?" Ev asked.

"I don't know yet," he replied and looked at her. He noticed her tightened jaw and tense posture,"Ev, what's wrong?"

"What's the second thing she found out?" Ev asked, ignoring his question.

He took out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket," She found this. It's some sort of symbol."

Ev glanced in the rearview mirror to see Scott ad a look on his face, "You've seen it before, Scott?"

"I've seen it on a necklace, "he explained, "Allison's necklace."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev drove back to the spot near her house where they'd all met earlier. Scott and Stiles drove off in his newly repaired jeep and Ev started to go back to her car but Derek stopped her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently holding her arm.

"Nothing," she said with a shrug and pulled her arm from him," I'm just tired."

"You're lying," he replied.

She scoffed," You know that's really annoying."

"You're mad at me about what happened with your father, aren't you?" he asked.

"Derek, I want to go home," she said, walking towards her car," I'm tired."

"You said that already, Ev," he said, following after her," Please talk to me."

"Ev, please tell me what's-"he began, but she turned around abruptly and cut him off.

"I was trying to protect him," she said, her gaze cold," You knew that my biggest worry about being pulled into all this was protecting him but you went after him anyway."

"I needed to know, Ev," he replied, careful of his words," If it was him-"

"But it wasn't!" she yelled, finally snapping," You hurt my father, Derek!"

"I'm sorry, Ev," he said pleadingly," I'm so sorry, but he lied to me. Do you understand? Your father knows more about this than he's letting on to you."

She averted her eyes as he stated the truth. Derek noticed.

"But you already know that," he stated," What did he say to you?"

"I have to go," she said and started to open her driver's side door, but Derek closed it back.

"What did he say to you, Ev?" he asked, grabbing her by the shoulders with more force than necessary," Did he threaten you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, but you are!" she yelled, shoving him away.

"Ev," he said and came as close to her as he dared," Did he say something to you?"

"Leave me alone, Derek!"she said, staring him right in the eye.

"What are you hiding from me?"he asked, growing frustrated.

"Listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I'm lying," Ev said and came close to him," My father is not the alpha."

"But he knows something," Derek countered and she rolled her eyes," That's not an answer."

She began to open her car door again, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm trying to protect you!" he yelled.

"I don't need it!" she yelled," I can take care of myself! I don't need you, or Scott, or Stiles, or my father to protect me and make me out to be some fragile little girl because I'm not! I can handle it!"

"I need you to be safe!" he yelled back.

"God, you sound just like my father!" she yelled and yanked her wrist free," I can keep myself safe! I don't need to be defended! Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I-"he began, but stopped, knowing she didn't want to hear it right now.

"I can't- I'm trying to understand this," she said quietly," but I'm trying to figure it all out. "

The thought of her mother went through her mind," You asked me who I was? I said I don't know. That was lie so I guess you don't pick up on all of them."

"Ev, I told you who you are," he said, caressing the side of her face, but she pulled away.

"I'm a runner," she said, searching his eyes," I run all the time to get away. I ran to her your house. I ran to college. I ran all over the world to get away from all the crap this town holds for me and now it's like all of its coming back."

"You don't have to run from me," he said, grabbing her face gently in his hands.

"I know," she replied and kissed him softly," I'll see you later. I need to get home."

He nodded and let her go. He watched as she got into her car and drove away.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev came home to a quiet house. Her father had called her ten times since she'd left, but she'd ignored him. Suddenly, the light flicked on and she turned to see her father in the kitchen doorway.

"I'm heading to bed," she said without looking at him and went up the stairs. She shut the door behind her and suddenly everything started to hit her. Her mother was dead, her father had been lying to her, she was in a world where werewolves exist and hunters were bitches. She had run through a school while fearing for her life and she'd been attacked by an alpha who threw her through a window. A week ago she'd been a vet coming home from a year long vacation.

She managed to slump over to her bed and fell onto it in a heap. She stared up at the ceiling.

_Four year old Eva laughed as her mother made a funny face into the rearview mirror._

_ "How was school baby girl?" her mother asked as the light turned green," You've been really quiet. Did something happen?"_

_ "Camden Lahey told everybody that I liked him," she said with a pout," Everybody made fun of me today!"_

_ "Do you like him?" her mother asked, glancing at her in the rearview mirror and saw her pretty daughter's chubby cheeks turn bright red._

_ "Boys are yucky," she replied, keeping her eyes down with a tiny smile on her face._

_ "You know little Camden Lahey will be quite the looker when he gets older," she teased._

_ "I hope he gets as ugly as he is annoying," she said, crossing her arms._

_ Her mother laughed," Your day couldn't be all that bad baby girl."_

_ "It wasn't," she said with a toothy grin," I felt better when you came to get me."_

_ Juliana Deaton grinned back at her daughter._

Ev started to fall asleep with an ache in her heart. Her mother had been ripped away from her and now she was in love with one of the very creatures that took her away. She needed to fix this. She needed to find a way to make them pay.

**TEEN WOLF**

"In other words Beacon Hills is still on the lookout for alleged murder Derek-"Ev once again hit the silence on her alarm and rolled back in bed. She was off for the week and she might as well sleep in.

"You should really keep your window locked."

Ev shot straight up in bed to see Derek sitting on her window seat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"Your father already left," he said.

"Well then it's perfectly fine for you to scare the shit out of me in the morning," she said sarcastically and fell back into the pillows," Don't you ever sleep?"

"Yes," he replied simply and she rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

"No use sleeping now," she said and went over to her bathroom to brush her teeth," Do you want breakfast?"

"I'm good," he replied and she turned to look at him.

"Why are you here so early?" she asked, her hand on her hip.

"I wanted to see you," he replied with a shrug.

"Bull shit," she challenged," If I can't lie to you than you have to suffer too."

He didn't answer.

"You came to make sure my father didn't use his scary alpha claws to tear me to shreds in my sleep?" she asked with a smirk and his head shot straight up to look at her," Too soon?"

He looked her over. The usual light she had in her eyes was replaced with something much different.

"You're still angry?" he asked, standing up and walking towards her.

"No," she said with a shrug and her heartbeat didn't falter.

"Then why do you look like you could kill someone?" he asked.

She quirked her head," Because I probably could."

"What's happened to you, Ev?" he asked, searching her almost cold eyes," Something's not right."

She broke into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes," You worry too much wolf man."

She kissed him slowly," You should probably go. I have a few errands to run today."

"Okay," he replied, slightly out of it as she pulled away then closed the bathroom door behind her. He stood there and stared at the door in confusion.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev turned the light on in garage. It flickered once before coming on and she went over to the cabinet where she knew what she was looking for was. She opened the doors and pulled out her crossbow which she hadn't picked up in years. The target still sat at the other end of the garage. She grabbed an arrow and positioned it in the bow. She turned to the target and in one quick motion she shot it and it landed right in the bulls eyes.

"Still got it," she said to herself as she lowered the bow from its position.

She grabbed the arrows and bow and exited the garage, closing the door. She went to car out front and threw them into the compartment under the flooring. She rounded the car to the driver's side and slid in. She opened the passenger side door and yanked open her glove compartment. Carefully, she pulled out the gun her father had given her for protection before she left for college.

She'd never had to use it, but she knew how to use it. She was as skilled with a gun as she was a bow and arrow. It was about time she started protecting herself.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev knocked on the Stiles bedroom door. He'd called her earlier about finding out about who had lured Scott's girlfriend to the

"Come in," he called out from inside. She twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Hey Stiles what did you-"she paused when she saw Derek sitting on the bed and another guy with Stiles at his computer.

"Hey Ev," Stiles said and gestured to the boy," This is Danny. Danny this is Miguel's girlfriend."

"Miguel," she said questioningly and Stiles gestured wildly to Derek," Uh- yeah-um, nice to meet you Danny."

"You too," he said, looking a bit uncomfortable," I was just leaving."

He moved past her out the door and she looked from Derek to Stiles.

"What the hell did I miss?" she asked and took the chair Danny had been occupying previously.

"Nothing," Derek said in a hard tone.

"We tracked the number," Stiles said quickly and she looked suspiciously at the two boys then at the computer which was loading.

The number was identified and she stared at Melissa McCall's name in disbelief," It's a mistake."

"That can't be right," Stiles agreed.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev, Stiles, and Derek were crammed in the front of the jeep in the hospital parking lot. Stiles was on the phone with Scott on speaker.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing," Stiles said and Derek grabbed his arm from across Ev. She moved backwards as Derek held him by the wrist and spoke into the phone.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an

opening, something."

"No," Scott replied," the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line. Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him–," Stiles paused," tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks."

"You're not gonna make it," Derek told him," And you didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"We can wait until we know for sure," Ev said.

"By the way, one more thing," Derek said to Stiles.

"Yeah," Stiles said and then Derek reached across her and slammed Stiles head into the wheel," Oh, God! What the hell was–"

"You know what that was for!" Derek yelled. "Now go!"

Stiles got out of the car and Ev shot Derek a look," Was that necessary?"

"Yes," Derek replied simply and she hit him across the head before following after Stiles.

They walked down the hospital hallways looking for Melissa McCall as Ev was on the phone with Derek," We can't find her."

"Ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle," Ev shuddered at the mention of the creepy nurse and went to Peter Hale's room.

She stared at the empty hospital room," Derek, he's not here. Your uncle isn't here."

"What?" Derek asked in confusion.

Stiles took the phone from her," He's not here. He's gone."

Ev took the phone back from Stiles," No one's here Derek."

"Ev get out of there right now!" Derek yelled on the other end," it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!"

Ev grabbed Stiles and began backing out of the room. She stopped when she saw Peter Hale standing before them.

"You must be Stiles," he said and then looked at Ev," Hello Evangeline."

Stiles stood frozen and she began to drag him back but she bumped into the Jennifer who blocked her. She knew there was something off about her.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over," she said with a smile.

Stiles looked between the two and began to panic," You–and him. You're– you're the one who– Oh, my– and he's– Oh, my God, we're gonna die."

"No we're not," Ev said, moving in front of him and looking between the two as they began to close in on them.

Peter just stared at her," Afraid now?"

"Not even close," she said, her gaze not faltering from his. She heard a thud and turned to see Derek had knocked out the nurse.

"That's not nice," Peter said," She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people," Derek said and then said to Stiles," Get Ev out of here."

Stiles pulled her down to the ground and they crawled out of the way, dodging the two fighting werewolves.

Derek was thrown in front of her and she rushed to him.

"Ev get out of here," he managed to get out, obviously in pain.

She cried out in pain when she felt herself being pulled up by her hair and Peter Hale wrapped his arm around her neck, keeping her still.

"Let her go," Derek growled, standing up.

Stiles was huddled towards the door and she nodded towards the door.

"Get out of here," she mouthed to him and he shook his head furiously.

"Please," she mouthed and pleaded with him with her eyes. He was out the door and she sighed in relief, but winced when Peter tightened his hold on her neck.

"I have to admit, Derek," Peter said, his breath on her ear," I quite like Evangeline."

"I said let her go," he growled, his eyes glowing blue.

"Oh don't worry," he said, she froze when his claws ran through her hair," I'm not going to hurt her. It'd be a shame to have to hurt such a pretty face, but you think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct.

"You want forgiveness," Derek said in disbelief, careful to stay at distance and not make any sudden movements.

"I want understanding," he said and she struggled, but he tightened his hold on her, constricting her breathing," Evangeline understands. She told me she does."

Derek looked at her in confusion.

"She came to see me in the hospital. Didn't you Evangeline?" he asked and she began to struggle for breath," She talked to me. Told me how she felt. She knows we deserve better. That our family didn't have to burn."

"You don't have to do this," Ev choked out," You don't have to be a killer."

His hold on her loosened," I have to make them pay."

He let her go and she fell to the ground, clutching her throat and gasping her for air. Derek helped her up and held her to him.

"Leave now Evangeline and I promise to keep your precious Derek alive," he said.

"Because you're so trustworthy," she countered.

He smirked," The way I see it ,you stay, both of you die. You go, everyone lives. I just need to talk to my nephew."

"Go, Ev," he whispered to her and she looked from Peter to him," I'll be fine."

"Listen to him, Evangeline," Peter mocked," I would hate for you to lose yet another person you love."

She removed herself from Derek and ran through the double doors just as the jeep came speeding up and Stiles hit the brakes when he saw her.

She ran to the passenger door and slid in," What the hell were you doing?"

"I was going to drive through the doors," he said , waving his hands wildly," Where's Derek?"

"We need to go," she told him and he sped away," Oh God. What are we going to do? What do we do? Where do we go?"

"Stiles calm down!" she yelled at him," I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to the lacrosse game to warn Scott! Okay?"

"Okay," he said, visibly calming down.

"Okay," she finished, but in reality she was just as scared as he was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you to all the amazing people who just keep on reading and leaving reviews. I'm so happy that all of you love this story and are awesome enough to tell me so. I love the encouragement and you guys are great! Thanks so much!**

Ev and Stiles barged through the locker room door to see Scott sitting on a bench.

"Dude, we have a huge problem," Stiles exclaimed.

"Trust me. I know," Scott said without looking at them.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev drove home in a haze. Derek was working with Peter.

She parked her car in the driveway and knew she'd start crying if she didn't get moving. She started to get out, but she pulled her gun from the glove compartment and tucked it into the back of her jeans and concealed it with her shirt and jacket.

She slowly opened the front door and walked into the house, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Dad," she called out, receiving no answer," Are you home?"

She didn't let up as she crept through the entire downstairs level. She moved upstairs, checking everywhere as well and relaxed when she still found nothing. She opened her bedroom door and moved inside. She flicked on the light to see Derek sitting on the window seat and she pulled out her gun and trained it on him.

"You better have a damn good explanation for working with him," she said and she frowned in confusion when his eyes trained on something behind her. She heard the slam of her door and she didn't need to turn to know Peter Hale was behind her.

"Hello Evangeline," he said from behind her and she turned her gun to him.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, her tone hard.

"Why don't you put the gun down?" he asked and she scoffed," You're in no danger here."

"Just like Laura Hale probably thought she was in no danger around her own uncle," she countered and said to Derek over her shoulder," Did you forget he killed your sister?"

"It was an accident," he replied and she couldn't figure out what was in his tone.

"That's right, Evangeline," Peter said," It was an accident. Now put down the gun. I'd hate for something bad to happen to your father."

Her hold faltered and slowly she dropped it to her side. She felt Derek take it from her hand and he threw it out of her reach.

"Now isn't the atmosphere so much friendlier," Peter mocked.

She didn't answer as she stared him down," I told you I'm not afraid of you."

"I know you're not," he replied," I can hear your heart, but you are afraid of something."

She didn't answer as she stared him down.

She could feel Derek's presence behind her but it gave her no comfort.

"Afraid of what is the question that someone needs to ask you," he said, beginning to circle her. She followed his movements as he stood next to Derek.

"I'm not afraid," she said, mostly for her own benefit.

"You're heart just faltered, Evangeline," he said," but I know what you fear."

"And what's that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Being vulnerable," he said and she didn't react.

She didn't answer.

"Tell me I'm wrong," he challenged.

"You're wrong," she said, her voice strong.

"Again with the lying."

She looked to Derek, but he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"I can make sure you never feel that way again," he said and she looked at him," I can make sure you're always strong. Accept the bite and join my pack."

She stared at him in disbelief," You're insane."

"No, I have vision," he said," A vision to make all of them pay for what they did to me. For what they did to Derek. You said we didn't deserve this. You said you wished you could do something, but you couldn't because you weren't one of us. I can make you one of us. You'd never be vulnerable again. Isn't that what you want?"

She shook her head, unable to form words.

"Don't you want to protect Derek?" he asked and she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes," Don't you love him?"

She fought back the tears," I will never join you."

Peter sighed," Never say never my dear."

"Oh great it quotes Justin Bieber," she snarked and walked over to her door and opened it," Now get out of my house."

She didn't think it would work, but he seemed to listen and started walking towards her, Derek following after him.

He came close to her and she stared him down," I said get out."

He chuckled and extended his claws," Maybe if you saw things my way."

She didn't even get a chance to scream before his claws sunk into the skin of her neck, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" Derek growled at his uncle, dropping to the floor next to her," You said as long as I went with you you'd leave her out of this."

"It was necessary," he replied," Now pick her up. She's coming with us."

"But you said-"

"Bring her with us or I slit her pretty little throat," he said without turning his back and Derek picked her up bridal style in his arms as he followed after him. She whimpered and thrashed lightly in his hold and he couldn't stand to think about what he could possibly be making her see.

_Peter Hale's memories played before Ev in her head. She saw Laura Hale, the Hale house up in flames, his bloodied body under the spray of the shower as he screamed out. She saw him half covered in bandages in a hospital bed and them him rising under the glow of a full moon. The creepy nurse coming to his aid. _

_It seemed to change again and she could see herself from afar, kneeling on her mother's grave, her inching away from him in the alleyway, her eyes screwed shut in the school hallway as he came close to her face, her screaming she wasn't afraid of him, and finally her body as he flung her through the window._

Ev woke up with a gasp and sat straight up. She shielded her eyes as sunlight streamed on her face. She looked around and saw she was in the Hale house. Now that she'd seen how Derek's family had gone up in flames this house was all too suffocating. She made her way outside and sighed in relief when she found her phone in her back pocket.

She dialed Stiles number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Ev, are you alright?" he asked.

"Define alright," she replied," I got a visit from Derek and Peter last night. He did some weird claw thing to my neck and I woke up at the Hale house. Can you come and get me?"

"I'll be there soon," he said, then paused" Ev?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Please just come and get me," she replied and hung up the phone. She sat down on the porch steps and put her hand to the back of her neck. She winced in pain and pulled her hand away to see blood.

"Derek Hale we are so over," she mumbled to herself and put her head in her hands. She may have been asleep all night, but she was exhausted. More so mentally than physically. She knew coming back to Beacon Hills was a bad idea. She just didn't think it would be this bad.

**TEEN WOLF**

Stiles pulled up in his jeep and she opened the door. Scott slid over so she could get in.

"Hey," Scott said," How are you doing?"

"I love you both but if either of you ask me that question one more time I'm going to lose it," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose," Now please take me home."

Stiles drove off and they were quiet for awhile before Stiles spoke up.

"So what happened?"

She sighed," They were waiting for me at home last night. He wanted me to be a part of his pack. I said no and he said I needed to see things his way so he sunk his claws into my neck. Next thing I know I'm strolling down Peter Hale's memory lane and I woke up there."

"He did the claw thing to you too?" Scott asked.

She pushed her hair over her shoulder and showed them the marks.

"Derek let him do that to you?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"He watched," she said and she was blinking back tears again.

She put her hands over her face and took deep, shaky breaths to calm herself.

"I'm so sorry," Scott said, putting his arm around her.

"It's fine," she said, calming herself," I'm fine. You two were right about him."

"You need to get your neck checked out," Stiles said," You can't heal like Scott did."

"Well obviously we can't explain this to any doctor," she said," Take me to the vet."

"How are you going to explain that to your Dad?" Scott asked.

"I'm not," she lied," There's medical supplied there. I'll patch it up myself and get a cab home. You two need to get to school."

"We can skip a day Ev," Scott said, concerned for her.

"Yeah, you need us," Stiles said.

"What I need is to be alone for a while," she replied and leaned her head against the window.

**TEEN WOLF**

She waited until the Jeep pulled off before she went into the back room. Her father was filling out a chart when he looked up at her. He started to smile but he took in her ruffled appearance and tired eyes.

"Evangeline what happened?" he asked, leading her over to the chair and sitting her down.

She stared down at the ground as she said in a broken voice," The alpha is Peter Hale. Derek's working with him now."

"Did they hurt you?" he asked, holding her lightly by the shoulders.

She winced as she turned her neck slightly and showed him the wounds.

"I'll be right back," he said and went to go get supplies to treat her.

He came back and stood behind her as he cleaned and bandaged it.

"Who did this?" he asked," Peter or Derek?"

"Peter," she answered almost robotically.

"You saw some of his memories?" he asked, frowning at his daughter's stillness.

"Yes."

"Evangeline, "he said, kneeling in front of her. She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Sweetheart look at me," he said and she did. He couldn't believe that his daughter, the most loving, beautiful, and caring thing in his life now had the emptiest eyes he'd ever seen.

"What did Derek do to you?" he asked and she blinked once before answering.

"Nothing," she replied and frowned," He did absolutely nothing while Peter just-"

She paused, looking down again.

"While Peter just what?" her father asked, thinking the worst.

"He told me I was afraid of being vulnerable," she said and scoffed," I'm not afraid of it."

He pulled her into a hug," I know you're not, sweetheart. You are so foolishly fearless and brave. You're not afraid of anything and I love you for it."

He let her go to look into her eyes, a sort of light back in them.

"I'm not afraid of it," she said and her father smiled before recognizing the light as something dark," I hate it."

"Evangeline-"

"I hate being vulnerable," she said, staring at her father," I hate having to lose people over and over again and keep getting hurt. I'm sick of it."

"I know sweetheart but-"

"But what?" she asked," It's my fault, you know? For always feeling this way. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and start doing something about it."

"Evangeline you're scaring me," her father said, shaking her lightly and that seemed to bring her back.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said with sad eyes," Can you take me home?"

"Of course sweetheart," he said and kissed her forehead.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev waited until her father pulled out of the driveway and was out of sight before she slammed the door shut, the whole house shaking with the force.

She let out a guttural scream as she kicked and punched the door. She needed to let it out, vent her frustrations somehow. She went upstairs and slammed the door shut again. It had been a long night and she realized she hadn't yet gotten any sleep. She laughed to herself as she remembered Melissa McCall's order to take it easy.

She lay down on her bed and popped two of the pain pills she'd been prescribed. Her eyes closed and the next thing she knew she was out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ev's phone rang over and over again. She tossed in her bed until finally she woke up in a cold sweat. Shivering at the nightmares she'd had all night of Peter Hale and Derek and fire.

"Hello," she said, answering her phone.

"Evangeline, sweetheart," her father said on the other line," You've been asleep since yesterday. Are you alright?"

She looked to see light streaming through the curtains and she frowned to see that she'd slept all through yesterday and the night.

"I'm fine, Dad. Are you alright? You sound a bit flustered," she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Scott ran into some trouble with the hunters last night and-"

"Oh my God is he okay?"she asked, sitting straight up.

"He's fine," her father replied," I treated him and he's at the office with me right now."

"I'm heading there now," she said, getting out of bed and heading over to her closet.

"Evangeline it's fine," he reassured her," Get some rest. You're supposed to be resting. Remember?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she said and ended the call.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev burst through the front door of the shop and it chimed. She ran in the back room to see Scott sitting on the examination table, talking to her father.

"Hey, Ev," he began but she ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Oh God I'm so glad you're okay," she said as he reciprocated the hug. She held him at arm's length and looked him over," Are you okay? How bad are you hurt?"

He smiled," This is exactly like the time Stiles dared me to go up in that tree and I fell and broke my arm."

She smiled back at him and hugged him again," You shouldn't have to worry about these things."

"I agree," he replied and the door chimed signaling there was a customer.

"I'll get it," he said and Scott tensed in her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked, letting him go.

"It's him," he said and pulled her into a corner.

"Who?" she asked.

"Hi there. I'm here to pick up," the all too familiar voice said.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off," her father replied and her breath hitched as her father talked to the monster.

"This one wandered in on its own," Peter said, referring to Scott and she tensed her grip on his arm.

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed," her father said.

"Maybe your daughter would be a bit more welcoming," Peter said and Scott protectively stood in front of her.

"My daughter is quite a bit more hostile than I am," Dr. Deaton said with a chuckle.

"I just want her to know that Derek is in danger," Peter said," If I could talk to her and maybe Scott we could figure out how to save him from the hunters."

"Let me be as clear as possible," her father said in a hard tone," We. Are. Closed."

She heard a crash and she jumped behind Scott.

She heard footsteps and assumed Peter was leaving she heard the door chime again and she sighed in relief.

"He's going after Allison," Scott said in a panic.

Her father came back into the room," Well sorry for the disturbance but-"

"I have to go!" Ev said, making her way past her father.

"Evangeline where are you going?" her father yelled after her.

"I have to save Derek!"

**TEEN WOLF**

Derek hung his head in exhaustion as he hung from the metal cuffs.

"Come on, Derek. He killed your sister. Now either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason you're protecting him," Kate said and ruffled through his belongings. She pulled out his driver's license.

"Look at that sour face," she said coming over to me and grabbing me by the face," I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, Smile, Derek. Why don't you smile more? Don't you just wanna kick those people in the face?"

"I can think of one," he said, hate dripping from his voice.

"Promise?" she asked, turning her back to him," Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun, I'll let you go."

She went back over to his jacket and pulled out his phone. She started scrolling through the contacts and paused at Ev's name. She pulled up her contact information and he tensed as she blew up a photo he'd taken of her in his car in a rare moment when they were just together because they wanted to be. She had a giant smile and he captured her running her hands through her hair.

"I knew it," Kate said, turning to Derek with a sinister smile," She's a good liar though. I swear I was almost starting to believe her when she said she wasn't your little fuck toy."

He growled at her and struggled against his restraints.

"Oh," Kate said with a smile," Is she more than that?"

Derek stared her down and his eyes glowed blue," Oh my God. The big bad wolf has found his little red riding hood. You love her."

His eyes dropped from her hers and she laughed," Oh this is rich. Does she love you?"

"Leave her alone," he almost pleaded.

Kate chuckled and began scrolling through the text messaged," _Derek, my Dad's out of town and won't be home until tomorrow. Come and see me. Ev, Please be careful today. I can't lose you."_

"Oh you've got it bad, Derek," Kate said, coming close to him," Kind of like when I came along. Does Ev know about us? About all of the fun we had together."

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" he growled.

"No, I was thinking more about the hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too. I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" she licked her way up his stomach and by instinct his canines extended and he roared at her. He struggle against his restraints as he tried to tear at her with his teeth.

"Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you. But he does," the door slid open and a muscular, menacing looking man came in, cracking his knuckles," You know I think I'm going to go find Ev so she can come and see you."

"Leave her alone!" Derek yelled after her as she left the room, laughing maniacally.

**TEEN WOLF**

She barreled upstairs and slammed the door as well. She stripped off her clothes and went to her closet.

There she pulled out black leggings, an oversized green t-shirt, and her leather jacket. She changed quickly and grabbed a hair tie from her vanity. She pulled her hair into a tight, high ponytail and stared at herself in the mirror. She saw the gun Derek had thrown across the room and she picked it up and tucked it into her pants, concealing it with her clothes.

Her phone rang and she checked to see it was her father calling again. She ignored it and made her way back downstairs. She yanked open the door and froze to see Kate Argent in her way.

"Just the girl I wanted to see," Kate said and then delivered a hard punch to her nose. She doubled back and fell.

"Bitch!" Ev exclaimed, clutching her nose and then looked up to see Kate pointing a gun down at her.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Kate sing songed and Ev looked from the gun to her," I knew it."

"I wasn't lying," Ev said, wiping blood from her nose and then smiled," You really are a bitch. No lying there."

Kate chuckled," Are you really making jokes right now? You're in no position to be pissing anyone off. I've got a gun pointed at you and right now one of my associates is beating the shit out of your werewolf boyfriend."

Ev's eyes darkened," What did you do to him?"

"See isn't everything so much easier now that we're honest with each other," she mocked.

Ev took comfort in the gun she had but she knew it's be risky to take it out. She could shoot her before she could get to it.

"Okay fine you're right," Ev said, staring up at her," I am screwing him. So what? What do you want with me?"

"See our big bad wolf is being difficult," Kate said, stalking closer to her and Ev began scooting away," If I have you he'll do anything I want."

"We're just fooling around," Ev lied," Just because I'm fucking him doesn't mean he cares about me."

Kate shot the gun off right next to her and she jumped," Liar. I found a couple of text messages in his phone. You two are so sweet. Ev, be careful. Derek, stop worrying. Ev, I'll always be worried about you."

Ev felt her face heat up in pure anger at the invasion of privacy," That doesn't mean anything."

Kate scoffed," Oh please. I mentioned you and he went wild. He was ready to tear me into tiny little pieces if I hurt a hair on your little head. And you look ready to kill me too. As soon as I told you I have Derek something changed in your eyes. I can see it in both of you. You two love each other."

Ev didn't answer and she noticed she was close enough to the back door that she could make a break for it.

"And if I have you he'll tell me who the alpha is," Kate said and Ev tried not to react to her words, but her effort wasn't good enough.

"Unless you know," Kate said and Ev met her gaze briefly," You do know. Oh this is perfect. I can get it out of you. Kill you then go back and kill Derek."

"You wouldn't," Ev growled, glancing at the back door," He hasn't hurt anyone and I'm human. You can't touch either of us. You have to follow your code."

"Oh sweetheart," Kate said, bending down to her level, pressing the gun to her temple," Who said I follow the code?"

She felt the gun cock and she knocked Kate's legs out from under her. The gun slid across the floor away from her. She scrambled to her feet but Kate pulled her back down. Ev turned and kicked her straight in the face.

"Payback's a bitch," Ev said, getting back on her feet and jumped over her. She picked up the gun and pointed it at her.

"Where is Derek?" she asked, staring her down.

"Who says I know?" Kate asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, Kate," she began, and pulled the safety off the gun," You have really pissed me off. You came into my house, you threatened me and my father and here you are right in front of me and I have a gun pointed at your head. All I have to do is pull the trigger and I end your pathetic existence. I suggest you cooperate or-"

"Or what?" Kate mocked," You'll shoot. You won't kill me. You don't have it in you."

Ev shook her head," I don't, but that's because I'm better than you in every way. Now where is he?"

"There's a series of tunnels underneath his house," Kate said," But you'll never find him in there unless you know it."

Ev stared her down," I'll find him because you're going to show me where he is. Get up."

Kate slowly got to her feet. Ev kept the gun trained on her.

"You should let me go," she said," Or if not then you should kill me as soon as you get Derek back."

"I'm not doing either of those things," she replied," Now walk."

"See I don't have the same moral compass as you do and you've gotten the best of me which really pisses me off so I'm gonna have to take it out on someone. I can't go after you because well, I'll admit you can fight and I can't kill Derek just yet, but I can go after your Daddy. I don't really follow the code so I'll have no problem breaking into your little vet's office and shooting him. It'd be so easy to make it look like a robbery gone wrong and I'll do it too. You know I will. So the question is who do you want more. Derek or your Dad? Because if you don't let me go right now I'll kill both of them and make sure you're alive to see it."

Ev's hold on the gun began to slip and she could feel her hands shaking.

"Your choice Evangeline," she mocked," You lost your Mom and I heard about you're soldier boyfriend. I'd hate to see you lose anyone else."

"Why are you doing this?" Ev whispered, her resolve slipping fast.

Kate slowly smiled," Because it's fun. Now what'll it be?"

Ev dropped the gun to her side and Kate smiled as she walked past her.

"Oh and Ev," Kate said from behind her and Ev turned to her and shot at the doorway right next to Kate's head.

"Just get out before I change my mind about not killing you," she said in a blank voice and Kate was gone.

She stared at the empty doorway and self loathing set in. Who knew she would hate herself for not being able to kill someone? Before her return to Beacon Hills, the mere thought of taking someone's life was the ultimate wrong doing. Now, it took everything in her not to run after Kate and end her. Who was this person she'd become?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

*****************************************MUST READ********************************************** ***************

**Okay SUPER long chapter. For me at least. But IT'S ALSO THE LAST CHAPTER OF DON'T QUIT! Waaaah! But wait the tiny voice in my head says, it doesn't have to end. Say what?! Yeah, all you have to do is write a sequel! Oh my word I should do that! Yeah you should dumb ass. Shut up tiny voice in my head! Yeah so anyways. Yes! Sequel! Really happy, but might take a while on account of my other stories so please don't get frustrated. The end of Derek and Ev is not coming anytime soon so be patient and it'll be up as soon as I take care of some other stuff.**

He was trying hard to be strong. With every punch he'd been enduring he was trying ,but the thoughts of Kate going after Ev were deafening. He knew that first day when she'd come across his house he should have just stopped her at the front door and never looked back, but no. He'd seen the look she's had in her eyes. A look of pain, almost as if her family had been in the fire. He'd gotten curious and then he'd gotten sloppy, but he couldn't help it.

When she'd come into the house and stared at its charred remains he could tell she saw the beauty it once held. Then she'd looked him in the eye for the first time and he was a goner.

The man hit him once again and he grunted. The blows just kept coming.

He thought about when she'd challenged him. No one had done that to him in awhile. Not since Laura had died.

She started to walk out that door and that's when he knew he was really gone when he'd called out after her, making excuses to somehow drive her home and it had worked. He drove her home and with each tease she gave, each quick witted remark, each shy glance he fell just a little harder and he'd been falling harder and harder ever since that day.

Kate was right. As much as he hated the idea of that woman knowing anything about him and Ev, she was right about the fact that he loved her. He loved her with everything within him and more. Every time he kissed her he put his all into it so she'd know that. He was in love with her and it made him do some crazy things, but they were all to protect her. If Kate got a hold of her now, all of that would be for nothing.

He heard the door slide open and he kept his head down because he had no energy to lift it up.

"That's enough," he heard Kate say and he couldn't hear Ev or her heartbeat so he knew Kate didn't have her," I'll take it from here for a little while."

The man left and it was just them again.

"So I went after Ev," Kate began," And she actually beat me. She had me at gun point and she had me, but you know what happened. Told her I'd kill you and her Dad or she had to kill me and she couldn't do it. She couldn't pull the trigger so she let me go. You know Derek I thought you liked girls with a bit of backbone."

Slowly, he lifted his head, looked Kate straight in the eyes and said," That just shows she has one. She doesn't have to kill because she isn't a coward like you."

Kate smirked and picked up a metal pipe off the ground," Wrong answer."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev sat on the couch for she didn't know how long. It was light when she'd first down and now it was almost dark outside. She couldn't move, couldn't talk, and couldn't think. Everything was too much so she'd just shut down and she didn't know how to come back on. Distantly, she heard the front door open and her father call out her name.

He called it again and stood in front of her. That's when he realized something must be seriously wrong with his daughter. He kneeled down in front of her and her cold, distant eyes landed on him.

"I was willing to kill someone today," she let out in a broken whisper," Kate Argent came to the house and she tried to take me but I beat her. She said if I didn't kill her she'd kill you and Derek so I let her, but I wanted to pull that trigger so bad. I wanted to see the look in her eyes as that bullet went through her heart. I almost thought about shooting her in the stomach so she'd die slower. I was ready to kill her. I was so close. I thought I could never kill someone, but I almost did. I was so close. I wanted it so bad."

Dr. Deaton was speechless. Never would he have thought that something like that would have come from his daughter's mouth. Never would he have thought that everything she was would be destroyed.

"But you didn't," he offered lightly," You didn't do it, sweetheart."

"Not this time,' she said so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"Evangeline, please," her father said," Don't do this. Don't let this destroy everything you are. I've lost too many people to this. You're the only pure thing I have left in my life."

"I love him," she said, tears spilling from her eyes," I love Derek and it's destroying me."

"It's okay, sweetheart," he said, embracing his daughter. He'd done everything to protect her from all of this and now there was nothing he could do. If she loved him, he couldn't take that from her. She'd lost so much. There's no telling what losing him could do to her.

"Oh how sweet," a familiar voice said from behind the family and Ev froze. Her father stood straight up and Ev slowly turned to see Peter Hale standing in her living room.

"I'd thank you kindly if you'd get out of my house," Deaton said.

"You know if you're going to have mountain ash protect your house than you should really have the door closed at all times," he taunted," My guess is that wasn't there when Juliana was murdered."

Ev stood straight up and her father had to hold her back.

"You're the one that killed her!" she exclaimed.

"No," he said, rolling his eyes," Don't be so dramatic. Juliana was a friend and I'd be happy to tell you about her sometime but right now I'd like to know where my nephew is."

Ev stared him down and took a deep breath," What make you think I know where he is?"

"I heard you say Kate Argent was here," he replied.

"She didn't tell her where he was," her father defended for her.

"I'd like to hear this from, Evangeline," Peter said, his eyes glowing.

"If I knew I'd already be there to save him," she said, praying that her heartbeat kept steady.

He bought it," Fine then, but my earlier offer still stands. I can help you find Derek."

"You're a murderer," she replied," I'm not taking any help you're offering. I refuse to be a part of your demented little wolf pack. Get out of my house."

He sighed dramatically," I guess I'll just go seek help elsewhere."

He left back out the front door and she slammed the door behind him.

She replayed the last words over in her head and realization crossed her face," He's going after the boys."

Frantically, she pulled out her phone and dialed Stiles. With each passing ring she grew more worried until it hit voicemail.

"Hey this is Stiles sorry I can't get to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," the voicemail said and she remembered that they were at the high school winter formal tonight. She sighed and left a voicemail explaining everything to him.

"You have to go to the school to them, don't you?" her father asked.

"I'll be back."

"Please be careful, Evangeline," he said and she was out the door.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev saw the crowd of panicked teenagers and her heart leapt out of her chest as she pushed her way through the crowd to see Lydia Martin bloody and bitten being held by Jackson Whittmore.

She dropped down near Jackson next to Lydia.

"What happened?" she asked him as loudly as she could without someone hearing.

"I don't know," Jackson said quickly," Stiles called and I found her on the field like this."

"Wait Stiles called you?" she asked.

He nodded and looked down at Lydia," Is she dead?"

Ev felt for her pulse, found it beating faintly, and yelled," Has someone called an ambulance?"

"They're on their way," one teenager said and she saw Coach Finstock pushing through the crowd. She recognized him from her time at the high school.

"What the hell is-"he saw Lydia and Jackson and she moved out of his way and back through the crowd to her car. She couldn't find Scott or Stiles and neither of them was answering their phones. She pulled out of the parking lot and circled around the school. She came to the bus lot and saw Chris Argent helping his daughter out of a bus. She caught a glimpse of her face and she knew what had happened.

She pulled up just as Allison got into Chris' car and Chris saw her. She got out of the car and he made his way over to her. Before she could say anything she spoke up.

"I don't know what just happened between you ,Scott, and your daughter but I beg of you," she paused and searched his eyes," He's a good kid with too much for him to handle and he means the world to me. If you know where he is, please tell me. He's just a boy and he hasn't done anything wrong."

His features softened as he pointed in the direction of the woods," He ran that way."

"Thank you," she said and ran off.

**TEEN WOLF**

"Scott!" she called out once again," Scott!"

She'd been wandering for a while. She had to find him. If nothing else made sense, she had to know he was okay.

She heard a pained scream come from beside her and she ran in the direction calling Scott's name.

She saw him huddled on the ground, sobbing and she dropped down in front of him.

"Scott," she said gently and he lifted up his head to look at her. Her heart broke in pieces at his tear stained face.

"She knows Ev," he managed to choke out," Allison knows what I am and she looked at me like I was a monster."

She grasped his face in her hands and pulled him into her arms.

"It's okay, Scott," she whispered into his hair," It's gonna be okay."

She held him in her arms as he cried and kissed the top of his forehead," It's gonna be alright."

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev managed to get Scott back to her car. He sat in the passenger seat and they were silent the whole way to her house. She led him inside and sat him on the couch. He didn't talk or move so she just left him be and made her way into the kitchen. Her father joined her seconds later.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Allison found out," she replied and glanced at Scott's unmoving back," He's really upset about it."

"Is he going to be alright?"

She shook her head in case he was listening," It's all coming together, Dad. Whatever's been going on it's all coming to a close tonight and I need to be able to help Scott and Stiles."

"What about Derek?" he asks carefully.

"He can't be my first priority right now," she said," They need me and I need to be able to protect them."

"Even from Derek?"

"Even from Derek," she repeated.

Her father nodded," Your mother and I knew a lot about werewolves, but we also knew that they could be violent. We developed several weapons that we sold to hunters, but we did keep some from ourselves so if it ever came down to it we could protect you."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because if you're going to be in this game," he began," and I mean really in it than you have to be able to protect yourself. A gun and some arrows aren't going to cut it."

"You have something better?" she asked.

He nodded," Follow me."

He led her to the garage and went into the cabinet where she'd taken her bow and arrows from. At the bottom was a large, black box which she'd always assumed was full of tools. He pulled it out and unlocked it.

"What's in there?" she asked slowly.

"From time to time your mother and I helped on hunts," he said," These are her weapons."

"Take these two," he said, holding up a gun holster that attached to her hip and a thigh holster that held two knives. She pulled her gun out and did as she was told.

"You'll also need these," he said, handing her a pair of fingerless gloves with metal tongs at the ends putting the box back and he handed the key to it to her on a necklace. She put it on her neck as he stood back up. She slipped on the gloves and examined them.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Werewolves revert back to their human form when they're electrocuted," he said, "Just touch your hands together and they turn on. Hit it on any part of them and they'll go down easily."

She slapped her palms together and they hummed to life. Blue strings of electricity ran over the metal.

"The underside is laced with rubber so they can't hurt you," he explained and she slapped her hands together again and they turned off," They double as gloves for your crossbow which I assume you already have with you."

She nodded," You and Mom invented the gloves."

"Your mother mostly," he said," You have the only pair. The hunters don't like the idea of getting close to their prey. Mainly because most of them lack the skill in hand to hand combat."

"And I don't."

"Correct," he said matter of factly," Now hand me one of those knives I gave you."

She pulled one from the holster on her leg and handed it to him.

"They are just like any other knife," he began, but tilted the hilt towards her and she saw a small button on the top," Press this and it injects a lethal dose of wolfs bane into your target."

He handed it back to her and she put it back into her thigh holster.

"Your mother was very adept at protecting herself," he said.

"Not adept enough," Ev said with sad eyes.

"That's just thing," he said, shaking his head," What I could never figure out all these years. She would have known the signs that a werewolf was coming for her. She would have protected herself and taken precaution."

"What does that mean?" Ev asked.

"It means it must have been an incredibly powerful werewolf," he said," One that you should be feared by both of us."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm done being scared," she said and left him in the garage to call Stiles. It went straight to voicemail again and she grew more worried.

She made her way back to Scott and kneeled in front of him slowly," I know it hurts, but we're going to figure this out. I'm here for you and I always will be. Do you understand? You are not alone."

Scott nodded," I have to get it together, don't I?"

She nodded," We have to find Derek before Peter Hale does."

"Okay," he said and she smiled.

"As much as I love that tux you're gonna have to change," she joked and he gave a small smile," Now come on I have some clothes upstairs that might fit you."

**TEEN WOLF**

"So you know where Derek is?" Scott asked in the car.

"Kate told me he was underneath the Hale house in a series of tunnels," she said, watching the road," but the problem is apparently unless you know what you're doing it's impossible to navigate them."

"I think I have an idea," he explained," Derek said that wolves can sense there pack members. If I go down there I may be able to find him."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, redialing Stiles number.

"What's going on with Stiles," Scott asked.

"I don't know," Ev said," I can't get a hold of him, but I'm worried. Lydia Martin got attacked by Peter I'm sure of it."

"Stiles was her date," Scott said and she redialed his number, still going to voicemail.

Her phone pinged with a text and she it was Stiles that said he was okay, couldn't talk, and was at the hospital with Lydia. She showed the text to Stiles just as they got to the Hale house. They got out of the car and she followed after Scott, bow and arrows with her.

**TEEN WOLF**

The door slid back open and Derek looked back up to see the man who'd been pounding him with a baseball bat," Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college."

Just as it was about to collide with him he caught it with the hand Scott had help him get free," I brought a little help too."

He knocked the man out with the bat as Scott stood in the door way, Ev next to him.

Ev came in and started searching for the key to the cuff.

"Scott, help me with this," Derek ordered, pulling at it.

"Ev we can't get him down just yet," Scott said," Not until he promises to help us stop Peter."

"He's going to help us," Ev said.

"Ev, seriously," Scott said," We can't trust him. Look at what he's done. He let Peter come after you."

"Scott just help me down from here!" Derek yelled," I don't know when Kate's coming back."

"No," Scott said," We're not doing anything until you agree to help us."

"Damn it, Scott!" Ev yelled," He had no choice."

"What?" Scott asked in confusion.

Ev found the key and turned to Scott," He had no choice. He was always on our side, but Peter told him he had to help him."

"So he didn't have to, Ev!" Scott screamed.

"Yes he did!" Ev yelled back," He had to because if he didn't Peter said he'd kill me!"

Scott froze and looked to Derek," Is that true?"

"Yes," he said quietly and Ev turned and unlocked his cuff. He fell forward onto her and she held him up.

He held is arm over her shoulder and Derek looked to Scott.

"You'd do anything for Allison," Derek began in a weak voice," Well, I'd do anything for Ev. I know what Peter is and I know what he did to my sister. I'll help you."

**TEEN WOLF**

Derek leaned some of his weight on Ev as Scott led them through the tunnels.

"How did you know what that he was making me do this?" Derek asked softly.

"You said you'd never hurt me," she said, focusing on keeping both of them up," I guess it kind of stuck."

They made it out and she was having more and more trouble supporting his weight. As she tried to lug his up a hill Derek stopped.

"Hey. Hold on," Derek said, out of breath and Ev scanned their surroundings, "Something doesn't feel right."

"No, don't say too easy. People say too easy and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy," Scott said quickly and Ev shook her head.

"He's right Scott," Ev said," Where's Kate? Where's Peter?"

"It doesn't matter," Scott said," Now let's get out of here before they get here."

"You're right," Derek said.

"Thank you," Scott said, just as Ev heard the whiz of an arrow and Derek had an arrow in his arm and in another split second one was in his leg. Ev dropped down next to him and turned to see Kate and Allison. She pulled out an arrow and was about to fire at Kate, but Derek pulled her up and dragged her along with Stiles. Another bolt whizzed by and set off sparks. Ev closed her eyes just in time but Scott and Derek weren't so lucky.

She ran over to Derek and tried to pull the arrow out of his leg.

"Scott, run!" she screamed as Kate and Allison got closer.

"I can't see!" he yelled back.

"So we meet again," Kate said and fired the gun right into Derek's chest. Ev screamed and watched as the wound bled.

"Told you I'd kill him," she said as Ev tried to stop the bleeding.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, looking the older woman straight in the eye.

"Because I can," Kate said and distantly she heard Allison and Scott talking, but she didn't care. The blood began to seep through her fingers and she tried to hold back her tears because Kate was still watching her.

Kate bent down to her level and whispered in Ev's ear," You wanna know how I knew how to burn down this house. Derek told me. Of course he had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that I was the pretty face he was jumping into bed with and after all the hot, crazy, forbidden sex we'd have I'd ask him casual questions. About his family and their weaknesses. This house. It was easy really."

Ev slowly turned to look at Kate, holding her breath she shook her head," You're lying."

Kate shook her head," Sorry sweetie. I'm not. I'm telling the truth. The little love of your life right there isn't so great. Hurts doesn't it? You know if you want I'll let you finish him off. You'd make a great hunter. We could even be a team. Think about that one while I take care of some other business."

Ev didn't even realize when Kate left her and she turned back to Derek.

"I'm sorry," he said with sad eyes.

"It's true?"

He nodded and she turned to see Kate had a gun pointed at Scott. She snapped out of it, got up, and pointed her gun at the back of Kate's head.

"Let him go," she steadily.

"You couldn't do it before," Kate taunted as Allison looked back and forth between the two women," You can't do it now."

"You see that boy you have a gun pointed at means everything to me so go ahead Kate, try and pull that trigger but I'll put a bullet through you're skull before you can even blink," she said in an icy voice.

"You're bluffing," she challenged.

"Kate!" all of them turned to see Chris Argent pointing the gun at his sister," Listen to Evangeline. I know what you did. Now put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do," she said and Ev looked to Chris who gave her a slight nod. He was on her side.

"You have bad odds, Kate," Ev taunted, pressing the gun closer to her head.

"Chris are you really going to let her put a gun on me," Kate accused.

"You're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood," Chris said," Now put the gun down or we put you down."

A loud growl sounded and the door to the Hale house flung open.

"Allison, get back!" Chris called to his daughter.

"It's the Alpha," Scott said and he came out in a blur of speed. Ev put her gun back and picked up her bow.

"Come on!" Kate screamed, shooting into the air, "Come on!"

Ev felt something whiz past her and both Scott and Chris were knocked down. Kate was dragged into the Hale house and both Ev and Allison went after her.

The two girls saw Peter Hale holding Kate with his claws around her neck. A terrified look was on her face and Ev aimed and arrow at the alpha. She knew she wouldn't be able to get a clear shot, but it was worth it.

"Let her go, Peter!" Ev commanded him, keeping the bow steady and stood in front of Allison.

Peter laughed and it echoed through the house," You'd defend her after everything she's done. You think she can be redeemed."

"I think everyone can," she said," Everyone can be redeemed. You don't have to kill her to get justice. Show her mercy. Show Kate kindness. Show her what being merciful looks like and she'll see the mistake she's made. You don't have to be a killer Peter."

"Yeah, I kind of do," he said and looked to Allison," She is beautiful, Kate. She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it– And I'll let her live."

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered, shaking in fear.

Ev watched in horror as Peter ripped her throat out with his claws and she fell to the ground with a permanent look of shock on her face. Allison let out a sob behind her and Ev kept her arrow on him.

"I don't know about you Allison, but that apology didn't sound very real," he said beginning to stalk towards them, but Ev pushed the girl further behind her," Move out of the way Evangeline and let me get my justice."

"She didn't do anything to you!" Ev yelled," Take another step and this goes through your heart."

"They're all guilty," Peter yelled and his eyes glowed red.

"I'm not letting you hurt her," Ev said, forcing her voice steady.

"Shame," Peter said and came closer," You're next."

Before he could come closer Scott was in front of them and Derek came in with him, stalking around the alpha.

"Run!" Scott told them.

"Come on!" Ev said and pulled Allison out. They made it down the porch steps as Chris Argent was getting back up. Allison ran to her father and embraced him.

"My sister?" he asked her and Ev shook her head with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said and Chris nodded.

"Thank you," Allison said, turning to Ev and wiping away tears," For trying to save her."

"I meant it Allison," Ev said to her," Anyone can be redeemed. Don't let other people influence what you think and who you are. Find out for yourself. Scott loves you. Don't let that go."

Allison nodded and smiled lightly," Are they going to be okay?"

"I don't know," she said," but Peter Hale is after your family. You two need to get out of here."

"Come on Allison," Chris said just as Scott was thrown the window with a crash, Peter after him in full wolf form. He picked Scott up by the neck and he kicked him away.

A car pulled up and Stiles and Jackson came out of it. Stiles threw a bottle of something and Peter caught it.

"Oh damn!" she heard Stiles scream and she raised her bow and shot the vile. It broke and combusted into flames on his arm.

Jackson threw another bottle and Peter's whole body went up in flames. He started towards Ev but she let lose another arrow, hitting him in the leg and then another and another pushing him back away from them until he stumbled to his knees and reverted back to his human form, his whole body burned. She stalked closer to him and kneeled down beside him. The smell of burnt flesh made her nauseated.

"What do you want?" Peter managed to hiss out in pain.

"You shouldn't have to die alone," she said quietly," Not like this."

Peter looked at her, his eyes soft," Your mother was just like you. So kind to everyone."

"Thank you for telling me that," she whispered.

"It's probably what got her ripped to shreds," he growled coldly, his eyes glowing red and she scrambled away from him as Derek began walking towards Peter and kneeled above his dying uncle.

Scott ran over to them," Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family– what am I supposed to do?"

Ev looked from Scott to Derek and she saw the look in his eyes. She knew what he was going to do.

"You've– already– decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter whispered.

"Derek you can't," she said, but he didn't seem to hear him as he raised his hand, his claws extended.

"No!"both she and Scott yelled as he ripped through Peter's throat. Ev looked away and when she looked back, Derek's now red eyes were on her.

He looked back to the devastated beta and growled in a voice she didn't recognize," I'm the Alpha now."

**TEEN WOLF**

Everyone except Derek and Ev had cleared out of the Hale property. Ev sat patiently in her car as she waited for Derek to finish hiding his uncle's body.

She reached out her hand to turn down the heater but she saw it was shaking uncontrollably. She fisted her hand and willed it to stop just as Derek opened the passenger door. She jumped and took a deep breath to calm herself as he got in.

"The bodies taken care of," he said," I left Kate's out so she'll probably take the fall for it all."

She nodded without looking at him.

"Is this about what Kate told you?" he asked, moving to put his hand over hers but she moved away and he pulled his hand back," I didn't tell you because I was ashamed. I got my family killed."

"It's not about that," she managed to choke out. Still staring at her steering wheel.

"Then what?"

She finally looked at him," You took away Scott's only chance at saving himself."

Derek sighed and didn't answer.

"What no answer?" she asked, the levy finally breaking," No answer as to why you would take away the only hope Scott had!"

He still said nothing.

"You're an alpha now, huh?" she asked," What happens now? You already killed someone so you're on the fast track to becoming just like Peter."

"You know I'm not like him," he said quickly.

"Do I?"she asked loudly," Because I didn't know you were fucking Kate or that you would kill Peter, become the alpha, and ruin Scott's life. I didn't know that you'd kidnap my Dad. You just keep on surprising me, Derek and not in a good way."

"I had to kill him, Ev," he said," He took the only family he had left from me."

"You had me!" she yelled," and that should have been enough for you instead of revenge."

"You are enough for me," he said, turning her face to look at him," You're more than enough."

She scoffed and yanked away from him," Get out of my car, Derek."

"Ev-" he began.

"Just get out!" she yelled and he did as he was told and she sped away.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev opened the door to her house and her father was waiting for her. He got up from his chair.

"What happened?"

She gave a bitter laugh," Kate Argent was killed by Peter Hale and Peter Hale was killed by Derek which not only made him the alpha but took away Scott's only chance at a cure."

"Are you alright?" her father asked.

"Oh and I'm not sure but I think I broke up with Derek," she said lastly," I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"Sweetheart," her father said as she was heading up the stairs and she turned back to look at him," You didn't answer my question. Are you alright?"

"I'll let you know in the morning," she said and continued back up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door and dropped all her weapons onto the ground and pushed them under the bed. She peeled off the gloves and set them on her nightstand.

"I thought I kicked you out?" she said to the empty room that she knew Derek was in.

The light flicked on and she turned to see Derek behind the door," You shouldn't leave your window open."

"What do you want?" she asked, turning to him.

"We can't be over," he said, stalking towards her.

"Well we are," she replied.

"No we're not," he countered.

"Newsflash Derek. I'm not Scott or Stiles. You can't bully me into submission."

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are. You come into my room and wait for me in the dark and then you menacingly tell me we're not over while you tower over me. That may work with the teenagers but guess what I'm-"

He shut her up with a kiss and she pushed him away.

"Don't do that. Don't think that'll work this time or any other time again," she said, staring him in the eye.

"I love you," he said and she froze.

"What?" she whispered.

"I love you," he said again with no hesitation," Evangeline Deaton, I love you."

She shook her head furiously. She knew it. Deep down she knew it, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it or say it to him in this moment when it counted the most.

"Take it back," she said angrily.

"No," he said, leaning in close to her. He kissed her softly on the forehead, then the cheek, then the lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, unmoving.

"I love you," he said and placed a kiss to her neck.

"Derek stop," she said, involuntarily moving her hands into his hair.

"I love you," he said, kissing her collarbone.

"Derek please just stop it," she begged, her resolve fading.

"I love you," he said, kissing back up her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access.

"I love you," she slipped out and froze. Derek looked her in the eye.

"I love you," she repeated and they collided in a kiss. She fell back onto the bed with him on top of her and they ripped off each other's clothes in a hurry. Every time there lips were apart it was only for a second.

He thrusted into her slowly and she pulled away from him for breath as he kissed down her neck. His thrust were slow and torturous, hitting that spot inside over and over again ever so slowly.

"I love you," Derek whispered in her ear," I love you so much."

His hand found hers and he held it tight as they fell deeper and deeper into each other. She found her release over and over again in his arms, holding him tight as he told her he loved her each time. They fell back into the pillows when they were done, entangled in each other after making love.

"It's over ,Ev," Derek said," I'm gonna keep you safe now that I'm stronger. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

"I know," she whispered to him, kissing him softly.

"I love you," he said.

"And I love you," she repeated back to him and they fell asleep with each other's words in their heads.

**TEEN WOLF**

Ev woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She slowly maneuvered her way from Derek and wrapped her robe around her while she walked into her bathroom and shut the door. She answered the unknown call.

"Evangeline Deaton speaking," she said, sitting on the sink.

"It's Chris Argent."

She froze," What do you want?"

"Are we talking privately?" he asked and she turned on the water to drown out her voice from Derek.

"Yes," she said.

"I saw the skill you had last night," he said," We could use that."

"Whose we?" she asked.

"The hunters," he replied," Not all of us are like Kate."

"And why should I?" she asked," You've caused nothing but trouble for me and my father."

"Because we could help you find your mother's killer," he replied," If you're interested than give me a call at this number. I'll be waiting."

The line went dead and she turned off the water and went back out. Derek was still asleep and she slowly crept over to him and back into bed.

"Why'd you get up?" he asked, pulling her back to hi, still half asleep.

"Got a call," she replied and stared out her window," Everything's alright. I'm alright."

"I love you," he said, drifting back to sleep.

"I love you too," she said distantly. Yeah, everything was alright.

**UH OH trouble in paradise for the seemingly happy couple! Can't wait for the sequel? Review and it might just be up a little faster. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed. You guys are just great and really funny too. Please come back for the sequel! Seriously though thank you. This story wouldn't be much if it weren't for you guys. You're the reason these post keep coming. See yall later.**

**-Penmojo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry but no this isn't the update letting you know that the sequel is up. Quite the opposite in fact. I'm sorry, but I'm just letting you know it might be a while before the sequel's up. I just saw the last episode of the first part of season 3 and I'm kind of baffled out of brains. I think I'm gonna wait until season 3 is over to post season 2. Please don't hate me, but I promise eventually it will be out. It just won't be anytime soon. I'm sincerely sorry but I want to do the best writing I can for you guys and I can't do that at the moment. Again, sorry. You guys are awesome and deserve better, but hey blame the Teen Wolf writers. I'm happy there's longer seasons but how the hell am I supposed to work with all that. Okay, enough ranting. **

**To know when the sequel is posted there's a few things you can do.**

**-Favorite this Story or me as an Author down below**

**-Get Alerts for this Story or me as an Author down below**

**-Send me a Private Message(PM) with the subject title "SEQUEL" and I'll send you a PM back when it's up.(For those of you with too much spam in your inbox...that sounds dirty.)**

**Sincerely,**

**PenMojo**


End file.
